Joshija no Boken
by carlosyoshi931
Summary: Esta historia es la clasica historia del chico nuevo que llega a la ciudad, se encuentra con el mejor de la ciudad, se vuelven amigos, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 – Primer Día, el Asombroso Duelista.**

Notas del autor: Este fanfic se desarrolla en un mundo y tiempo distinto a las historias normales de Yugioh, con nuevos personajes, etc. Pero eso no significa que los demás no vallan a aparecer :), pero mas tarde; espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"Aquí es, Ark City" se decía a si mismo un chico mientras entraba en la ciudad.

_Mi nombre es Joshija, soy un duelista… o quisiera serlo, la verdad no soy muy bueno, siempre me han divertido los duelos, tengo un deck, aunque apenas lo he usado. Ark City siempre ha sido muy famosa por sus duelistas, en especial porque es uno de los pocos lugares donde se permiten los "Accel Duels" o duelos turbo, hoy sera mi primer día ahí, viviré solo pero creo que ira bien, mis padres no vinieron conmigo por su trabajo, ya arreglaron mi estadía en una posada de la ciudad y me inscribieron en una escuela, así que creo que me ira bien, espero, hoy es mi primer día, me esforzare mucho para ser un gran duelista._

"Duel Academy Hoshi". Decía mientras temblaba con su mochila llena de libros y equipo de duelos. "Aquí voy".

"Alguien reto a Kuro a un duelo"

"Enserio, ¿quien es tan tonto para hacer eso?" Decían dos chicos mientras corrían al patio de la escuela.

"¿Un duelo?, Que suerte, en mi primer día podré ver un duelo en la escuela" Joshija se apresuro detrás de los dos chicos, mientras se ponía su D-Gazer para poder ver el duelo.

**En el patio de la escuela…**

Através del D-Gazer se podían ver dos pantallas que decían los puntos de vida de los jugadores.

**1200-8000**

"Ja… Ja…, No importa lo fuerte que sean tus monstruos, con esta combinación no recibiré daño… Ja" Se reía el jugador con menos puntos de vida. "Con Marshmallon que no puede ser destruido en batalla y Spirit Barrier que evita que pierda daño no me vencerás, tu titulo de Kuro será mío".

"… 1. Tu estrategia es débil, porque no puedes atacarme de vuelta, solamente debo esperar a destruir a tu monstruo para que se desactive Spirit Barrier, o a que se acabe tu deck, y 2. No tengo idea de quien me puso el apodo de Kuro, no digo que no me guste, pero no me importaría perderlo…, mi nombre es Blitz entiendes" Decía el otro jugador desde el otro lado del patio. "En fin, es hora de acabar con esto. Mi turno Robo, invoco a Scrap Goblin en modo de ataque."

"¡Un tuner!"

"Sincronizo a mi Monstruo Tuner, Scrap Goblin, de nivel 3 con mi Meklord Army of Wisel, de nivel 4." Inmediatamente Scrap Goblin se transforma en tres anillos de luz que rodean a Wisel. "Llamas congelantes engullirán todo el mundo. Rosa oscura, Florece. Invocación Sincronizada. Aparece, Black Rose Dragon"

"Activo el efecto de mi Black Rose Dragon, Cuando esta carta es invocada por sincronía puedo destruir todas las cartas en el campo de los dos incluyéndola"

"QUE, Porque harías eso"

"Ya veras, Ahora Black Rose… ¡BLACK ROSE GALE!" Grito Blitz y pétalos negros empezaron a destruir todo en el lugar.

"Que tonto, ya invocaste normalmente este turno, dejaste tu campo libre para que te ataque"

"Si retas a alguien al menos debes conocer el deck que usa, los Meklords mas poderosos aparecen cuando monstruos son destruidos por Efecto de cartas. Ahora invoco especialmente de mi mano a Meklord Emperor Graniel Infinity. Esta carta solo puede ser invocada de mi mano cuando un monstruo mío es destruido por efecto. El ataque y defensa de esta carta es igual a la mitad de mis puntos de vida"

" ! "

"Y no he perdido ninguno, ahora Graniel ataca a mi oponente directamente con 4000 puntos de Ataque. ¡GRAND SLAUGHTER CANNON!"

"Nooooooo" En cañón de Graniel impacta al oponente quitándole sus últimos puntos de Vida.

**0-8000**

"Kuro Blitz Gana"

"Fue Genial"

"Aunque era obvio el resultado"

"Por cierto quien era el sujeto que perdió"

"Ni idea" Decían las personas alrededor de los jugadores.

"¡Eso fue Increíble!, ahora ten un duelo conmigo" Le grito Joshija a Blitz justo después de acercarse.

"¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Eres de esta escuela?" Le pregunto Blitz

"Si hoy es mi primer día" Respondió.

"De acuerdo, tengamos el Duelo después de clases porque ya es tarde. Nos vemos"

"!, ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, Acabo de retar a una persona monstruosamente fuerte" Se arrepentía Joshija preocupado.

"Y eso no es todo, Blitz no uso todo su poder en ese duelo" Decía desde atrás una persona enorme.

"¿A que te refieres?" Dijo casi llorando de la preocupación. "¿Y quien eres tu?"

"Mi nombre es Yami no Nash, y me refiero a que Blitz pudo aumentar mas el poder del ultimo ataque de Graniel, desde atrás vi que tenia en la mano un Limiter Removal, que aumentaría su ataque hasta 8000 puntos y además tenia otra carta de Meklord Emperor Graniel, así que al final del turno cuando el primer Graniel de destruyera invocaría a otro para defenderse" Decía riéndose.

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" A grito Joshija al Aire.

Autor: Bueno eso es todo por ahora.

Otra cosa es que los personajes los cree pensando en mis amigos y hasta tienen sus apodos y Decks.

Espero poder publicar más capítulos para la historia y que mis amigos nunca la descubran. Bye , Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 – Inicia el Duelo**

Notas del Autor: Aquí esta el segundo capitulo de la serie Joshija no Boken, en este veremos el duelo entre Joshija y Blitz, espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong" Sonaba la campana de la escuela al finalizar el día.

"Enserio crees que venga" Le decía Nash a Blitz en la cancha de duelos al lado del edificio principal, donde tuvo su duelo antes. "El chico parecía muy preocupado por el duelo al inicio de clases"

"Si viene o no, no importa, significaría que solo es un cobarde bocón mas" Respondía Blitz.

**Atrás del edificio principal.**

"¿Qué hago?, no creo que pueda ganar, pero, ¿escapar seria lo mejor?"

"No creo, o nunca podrás poner un pie en la escuela de nuevo" Decía una voz detrás de de Joshija.

"¡Marco!"

"Hola de nuevo Yoshi"

"¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Dónde vives?, ¿Qué tanto oíste?"

"En orden, Bien, aquí en Ark City, todo y también se lo de tu duelo"

"Aaaahhh" _Marco es un viejo amigo mio de cuando éramos niños, pero el se mudo a otra ciudad sin previo aviso, nunca supe hacia donde se había ido. A los dos nos encantaban los duelos, supongo que ahora es igual. _"Entonces crees que tenga alguna oportunidad"

"No, Blitz es invencible, desde que lo conocí nunca lo e visto perder un duelo, pero suerte"

"Mmm..."

"Entonces vamos, tu oponente espera"

"Si"

**Pocos minutos después**

"Al fin apareces" Decia Blitz con un aura cortante "¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?"

"Mi nombre es Aozora Joshija"

"Bien entonces, yo soy Kuro Blitz, como viste en el duelo pasado yo uso un Deck Meklord"

"Yo uso uno Naturia"

"Entonces comencemos de una vez"

"Si"

Los dos gritan al mismo tiempo "D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET" Los dos se colocan sus D-Gazer y sus discos de duelos, el de Joshija era un Disco perecido a los de la academia de duelos con el borde de color Rojo Metálico, y el de Blitz era uno con forma de engranaje de maquinaria con un símbolo de infinito en medio.

"DUELO" Arriba de ellos aparecen dos pantallas con sus nombres y puntos de vida.

**Joshija 8000-8000 Blitz**

Autor: Aquí esta el segundo Capitulo, mi idea principal era la de poner el duelo en este episodio pero, ando corto de ideas así que eso es todo por ahora.

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 – Naturia vs Meklord**

Notas del Autor: Este es el tercer capitulo de la serie Joshija no Boken, el duelo al fin comenzó y todo el capitulo será el duelo. Espero lo disfruten.

Nota del Duelo: Los duelos en esta serie seguirán las reglas reales y actuales de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así que no esperen nada fuera de lo común.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"DUELO" Gritan los dos chicos mientras que arriba de ellos aparecen dos pantallas con sus nombres y puntos de vida.

**Joshija 8000-8000 Blitz**

"Tomare el primer turno, Robo" Decía Blitz "Coloco 2 cartas boca-abajo y un monstruo boca-abajo en modo de Defensa" A la orden tres cartas se colocaron en frente Blitz. "Termino mi turno".

"Sigo, Robo. Invoco a Naturia Mantis en modo de Ataque, y activo la magia Barkion's Bark. Si controlo a un Naturia boca-arriba, el oponente no puede activar trampas este turno" Un trozo de madera aparece en medio del campo y lanza una luz verde hacia las cartas de Blitz. "Mantis Ataca a su monstruo"

La mantis vuela rápidamente hacia el monstruo boja-abajo, cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca la carta se voltea y aparece una maquina con forma de avión extraño e inmediatamente la mantis la parte en pedazos.

"Activo el efecto de mi Meklord Army of Skiel. Cuando esta carta es destruida por batalla y enviada al cementerio puedo invocar especialmente un monstruo 'Meklord Army' de mi Deck. Invoco especialmente a Meklord Army of Wisel en modo de Ataque.

"Bien coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino"

"Mi turno, Robo. Invoco a otro Meklord Army of Wisel en modo de Ataque"

"Activo el efecto de mi Naturia Mantis, Descartando a un monstruo 'Naturia' puedo destruir un monstruo que es invocado de modo normal en el campo del oponente. Descarto a mi Naturia Spiderfang y destruyo a tu nuevo Army of Wisel"

"Mmm…, como quieras, si viste mi duelo anterior debes recordar que cuando un monstruo mio es destruido por efecto llegan los Meklords mas fuertes"

"No será que ya tienes uno"

"Sip, como destruiste a su Army el mas grande aparecerá para remplazarlo. Invoco especialmente a Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity. Ahora Mek…"

"¡ALTO!, Activo mi carta Boca-abajo, Threatening Roar, se activa antes de tu ataque y evita que puedas declarar uno hasta el final del turno"

"Bien, entonces, termino mi turno"

**En el público.**

"Ja ese niño detuvo el ataque de un Emperor, o mas bien lo retraso. No esta tan mal" Se decía a si mismo Nash.

"Detener ataques y negar invocaciones no es lo único de ese Deck, no hay que confiarse"

"¿Y tu eres?"

"Marco amigo de Joshija y ¿tu?"

"Nash amigo de Blitz, poner Monstruos poderosos después de que te destruyen uno no es lo único de los Meklord, en especial en manos de el"

"Ya veremos"

**Devuelta al duelo.**

"Robo. _Tengo que deshacerme del Emperor of Wisel, tendré que Sincronizar. _Invoco a Naturia Pumpkin y activo su efecto si tú tienes monstruos al momento de Invocarlos puedo invocar especialmente a un monstruo 'Naturia' de mi mano. Invoco a Naturia Cherries"

"Mmm… _Una calabaza hippie y unas cerezas con cara… y pensaba que la mantis ya era rara. Pero esas cerezas son un tuner eh, se pondrá bueno_"

"Sincronizo a mi Naturia Mantis y a mi Naturia Pumpkin, ambos de nivel 4 con mi monstruo Tuner Naturia Cherries de nivel 1" Las Cerezas se transforman en un anillo de luz que rodea a la Mantis y la Calabaza" Cuando la sangre de lo salvaje se derrame, un poder destructor despertara, Despierta. Invocación Sincronizada, El poder de la Madre Naturaleza, Naturia Leodrake"

"Un Synchro Nivel 9 con 3000 de ataque, pese a no tener efecto no esta mal"

"Aquí voy Naturia Leodrake ataca Meklord Emperor Wisel ¡NATURE CHARGE!"

"Activo mi carta trampa, Draining Shield, niega tu ataque y yo gano puntos de vida iguales al ataque de tu monstruo"

"¿¡Que!"

**Joshija 8000-11000 Blitz**

"Espero que eso no sea lo mejor que tengas o estaré decepcionado"

"Activo Double Summon, esta carta me deja invocar otra vez de modo normal este turno. Invoco un monstruo boja-abajo en defensa y termino mi turno"

":) Mi turno, te contare otro secreto de los Meklord Emperors ellos son monstruos anti-synchros ya que tienen la Habilidad de absorberlos y ganar su ataque"

"No..."

"Si, ahora Emperor Wisel, Synchro Absorption" El cuerpo que Wisel es como de el de los robots futuristas, pero el tiene un símbolo de infinito y detrás de eso tiene su núcleo, al usar su efecto el símbolo se abre y del núcleo salen cadenas de energía que arrastran al Synchro hasta el.

"Leodrake, No"

"Ahora que Wisel tiene a LeoDrake su poder llega hasta 5500 de ataque. Es hora de acabar con esto, Emperor of Wisel ataca a su monstruo boca-abajo, ¡STAINLESS STEEL SLASH!" El gigante Wisel ataca con su cuchilla a la carta de Joshija y justo cuando el Monstruo aparece algo ocurre "El efecto de mi primer Army of Wisel se activa"

"Ya había olvidado que estaba hay, lo siento. Pues el efecto de mi monstruo también se activa, es Naturia Beans una vez por turno no pueden ser destruidos en batalla"

"Bueno el efecto de Army es dejar que un Meklord atraviese, eso significa que aunque tus Frijoles estén en defensa la diferencia entre la Def de tu monstruo y el Atk de mi Wisel se restan de tus puntos"

"¡WWAAAHH!"

**Joshija 3700-11000 Blitz**

"Y mi ataque no termina ahí, el efecto negativo de Emperor Wisel es que solo el puede atacar pero eso también tiene solución, activo mi otra carta trampa Destruction Potion me deja destruir un monstruo mio para ganar puntos de vida iguales a su ataque"

"Mas puntos"

"Mas o menos lo mejor es el monstruo que viene después, lo recuerdas"

"Graniel"

"Exacto, muy bien Emperor Wisel desaparece y llega Meklord Emperor Graniel Infinity"

**Joshija 3700-16500 Blitz**

"El ataque y la defensa de Graniel es igual a la mitad de mis puntos de vida, así que tiene 8250 y aparte Graniel no tiene el efecto negativo de Wisel así que el y mi Army of Wisel pueden atacar este turno. El efecto de los frijoles ya no se activo y el segundo solo me quitara 500 de vida cuando quiera atacarlo, bien es el fin. Army of Wisel ataca a los Frijoles Naturia.

"El efecto de mi monstruo te quita 500 por querer atacarlo"

**Joshija 3700-16000 Blitz**

"Solo suavizas un poco el ataque de Graniel. Ahora ve Graniel ataca a Joshija directamente con 8000 puntos de Ataque. ¡GRAND SLAUGHTER CANNON!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

**Joshija 0-16000 Blitz**

Una voz del disco de duelo dice "Los puntos de vida de Joshija han llegado a cero, así que Kuro Blitz Gana."

Joshija se encuentra en el suelo sacudido por el ultimo ataque de Blitz "Estas bien"

"Si, Marco, Gracias"

Una mano se acerca a Joshija para ayudarlo "Buen duelo"

"Blitz"

"Casi nunca me salen jugadas asi de buenas"

"Te refieres a pegar con 8000 sin ocupar el Limiter Removal" Decía Nash

"Algo asi. Parece que mi Deck estaba muy ansioso de jugar contigo, hagámoslo de nuevo, ¿si?"

"Claro, me divertí mucho"

Autor: Fin del capitulo 3 ¿Quieres salvar tu partida?, no es cierto =D

Bueno, ese fue el duelo de Joshija y Blitz, la verdad no tenia planeado el duelo y la verdad hasta a mi me sorprendieron los 16500 puntos de vida jaja.

Espero publicar más y gracias por leer mi historia

Bye, bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 – La tienda de cartas**

Notas del Autor: El cuarto capitulo de mi fanfic y ya tengo comentarios =D Soy tan feliz "Llorando". Bueno el titulo ya es bastante obvio, así que, disfruten la lectura.

Nota del Duelo: Los duelos en esta serie seguirán las reglas reales y actuales de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así que no esperen nada fuera de lo común.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

En una de las calles de la ciudad dos chicos se dirigían hacia sus casas.

"No estuvo tan mal Yoshi" Decía Marco tratando de consolar a su amigo.

"Nunca creí que fuera a acabar conmigo de forma tan brutal" Respondía algo deprimido. "Pero fue increíble como lo hizo, quiero tener otro duelo con el"

"Para que vuelvas a salir corriendo después de retarlo"

"Calla Marco, eso fue porque era mi primer duelo en mucho tiempo y estaba nervioso"

"Claro, claro" Los dos continuaron discutiendo sobre el duelo cuando, unas calles después, se encontraron con alguien conocido.

"Hey, ¿Ese es Blitz?"

"Parece que si, HHHeeeyy, Blitz" Gritaba Joshija a Blitz que estaba del otro lado de la calle.

"Hola, ¿Como están?" Respondió

"¿Vas a casa?, ¿Vives aquí cerca?"

"No y no. Voy a una tienda de duelos aquí cerca, se llama el Chubby Pig, la conoces"

"No, hace unos pocos días llegue a la ciudad así que no conozco mucho"

"Yo si, es muy famosa, es de la pocas tiendas de la ciudad que vende Speed Spells, las cartas mágicas que se utilizan en los duelos Turbo" Decía Marco que acababa de cruzar la calle.

"Así es, también todas las semanas realizan torneo oficiales de duelo de monstruos, y una vez al mes Tornes Accel de duelos Turbo. Es una de las mejores tiendas de duelos, ¿Quieren acompañarme?" Explico Blitz

"Claro, ¿Qué dices tu Marco?"

"Si, porque no, de todas formas, nadie de mi familia llega a casa hasta muy tarde, así que es mejor que quedarme solo y aburrido"

"Entonces, ¡Vámonos!"

Los tres caminaron algunas calles lejos de donde estaban y al final encontraron un gran edificio con pósters de cartas y en el centro el dibujo de un gran cerdo de color rojo.

"Woah es inmenso" Exclamaba Joshija

"Me pregunto como no lo note paso por aquí muy seguido" Se deprimía Marco

"Entremos" Decía Blitz

"Mmm..., es Kuro y trae nuevos clientes" El hombre se acerca a los tres chicos que acaban de entrar "Buenas tardes, soy Emma el dueño del Chubby Pig, mucho gusto"

"Hola soy Joshija"

"Y yo soy Marco"

"Hola Emma"

"Entonces Joshija y Marco, ¿Ya se han registrado antes como duelistas oficiales?"

"No, ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Te explicare" Decía Emma "Al estar registrado, serás oficialmente un miembro de 'Konami Dueling Network', que es algo así como una red que tiene los rankings, estadísticas de duelo y demás, de los duelistas, además que podrás participar en torneos oficiales y Torneos Accel, tu amigo Kuro es alguien importante en eso"

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntaba Joshija

"¿No lo sabes?, el es uno de los mejores tres duelistas del Mundo, el tercero para ser exactos. A los tres duelistas, se les nombro la 'Trinity Raven' por lo rápido que dominaron el mundo de los duelos y desde entonces nunca han perdido uno"

"Oh, no sabia que fueras tan importante, Blitz" decía Marco.

"No es para tanto" Decía, mientras se veía algo distante.

"Entonces, ¿Quieren que los registre?"

"¡Siii!" Grito Joshija emocionado.

"Yo paso" Contesto Marco

"Eeehh, ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Joshija

"No soy un duelista, porque no tengo un Deck, así que no me puedo registrar"

"Esta es una tienda de cartas, ¿No?, ¿Por qué no compras uno aquí?"

"Yoshi, nunca supiste la razón por la cual mi familia se mudo de nuestra ciudad natal, ¿Cierto? Fue porque estábamos en una crisis de la cual no podíamos salir, vinimos a Ark City para buscar una oportunidad, y aunque nos estamos recuperando, no creo que pueda valerme el lujo de comprar un costoso Deck, yo tengo algo de dinero pero, ¿Qué tal si mi familia lo necesita?, Solo lo usare para una emergencia."

"Esta bien, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo, ¿Si?"

"Claro, Muchas Gracias"

"_Nunca creí que este chico fuera tan valeroso. Me da algo de envidia, me gustaría ser algo mas como el, mmm…_" Pensaba Blitz

"Entonces solo Joshija se registrara, ¿Cierto?"

"Si"

"Préstame tu D-Gazer un momento y te registrare"

"Si, toma"

Joshija le da su aparato a Emma y El saca una especie de credencia y al pasarla sobre el D-Gazer de Joshija empieza a cargar algo de información y al completarlo empieza a hacer unos pocos sonidos y luego se apaga.

"Listo, te lo devuelvo" Emma le da el D-Gazer a Joshija el cual parece completamente normal. "Ahora cuando tengas un duelo el D-Gazer lo registrara y mandara los datos a Konami (El creador del Duelo de Monstruos) para guardarlos y puedes revisarlos aquí siempre que quieras"

"Genial, muchas gracias"

"Ahora que ya eres un duelista oficial Yoshi, creo que deberías tener un duelo para probarlo, ¿No crees?"

"Creo que tengo al oponente perfecto, ellos siempre aceptan un duelo y nunca se echan para atrás" Le decía Emma a los tres "Oh, ahí están, ¡Hey Benja, Gera!, ¡Ahí alguien que quiere retarlos!"

"Mmm, ¿Quien es?" Dos chico grandes con un aura peligrosa se acercan a Emma y los demás.

"Es este chico, se llama Joshija y es nuevo, recién registrado"

"Aaahh, Emma siempre nos haces pelear con los nuevos" Se quejaba Gera

"Que importa, un duelo es un duelo" Respondía Benja. "Entonces, ¿Estas listo, pequeño?"

"Listo" Decía Joshija, mientras se ponía en posición de duelo.

Los dos gritan al mismo tiempo "D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET"

"DUELO" Arriba de ellos aparecen dos pantallas con sus nombres y puntos de vida.

**Joshija 8000-8000 Benja**

Autor: El cuarto capitulo esta listó.

Como una nota personal, el Chubby Pig, es un lugar de donde vivo, me encanta ir ahí, así que en un momento de inspiración me decidí a ponerlo.

El siguiente capitulo se tratara del duelo entre Joshija y Benja, ustedes creen que Marco es una gran persona, yo si (en el Fanfic y en la vida real) y que cosas oculta Blitz. Léanlo en el próximo capitulo de Joshija no Boken (Aunque lo último es muy seguro que no pase).

Gracias por leer.

Bye, Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5 – "Deck Crush"**

Notas del Autor: El 5° capitulo del fanfic ¡LLEGO!, esta vez exploraremos otra de las formas de ganar en el duelo de monstruos. Espero les guste.

Nota del Duelo: Los duelos en esta serie seguirán las reglas reales y actuales de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así que no esperen nada fuera de lo común.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!"

**Joshija 8000-8000 Benja**

"Espero que no te importe luchar contra un Deck que esta en construcción" Se disculpaba Benja.

"No importa, como tu dijiste 'Un duelo es un duelo' " Respondía Joshija.

"Buena respuesta. Entonces empezare yo, Robo. Coloco dos cartas boca-abajo y un monstruo boca-abajo en modo de defensa. Termino"

"Sigo, Robo. Invoco a Naturia Horneedle en modo de ataque. Horneedle, ataca a su monstruo boja-abajo"

La abeja Horneedle se acerca para golpear a la carta de Benja, el monstruo se flipea para recibir el ataque cuando…

"Se activa e efecto de mi monstruo Needle Worm, esta carta es un monstruo 'Flip', su efecto se activa cuando es cambiado de estar boca-abajo a boca-arriba, su efecto es que el oponente tira 5 cartas del tope de su Deck al cementerio"

"Esta bien" Joshija pone las cartas del tope en el cementerio "El ataque de Horneedle continua y tu Monstruo se destruye, termino"

"Mi turno, Robo. Activo la magia The Shallow Grave esta carta nos deja invocar especia a un monstruo de nuestro cementerio al campo en modo de defensa boca-abajo. Yo invoco a Needle Worm"

"Espera yo no tengo monstruos en el cementerio"

"Debiste de haber tirado alguno con El efecto de Needle en tu turno, ¿no?, si no, no puedo activar la carta"

"Oh si, bien invoco a Naturia Cherries"

"Pongo un monstruo boca-abajo y activo mi trampa Desert Sunlight, esta carta cambia a todos mis monstruos boca-abajo a posición de defensa boca-arriba. Se activa el efecto de mi Needle Worm otra vez tira las cinco del tope y se encadena el efecto de mi Morphing Jar, este también es un monstruo flip, con el ambos tiramos toda nuestra mano al cementerio y jalamos 5 cartas, ¿bien?"

"Si. _Si esto continua pronto me quedare sin cartas en el Deck_"

En un lugar cerca de los duelistas

"Ya se dieron cuenta de que es el Deck del Benja, ¿verdad?" decía Gera

"Si, un Deck de Descarte" Respondió Blitz

"Y, ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Marco

"El objetivo principal de un duelo es reducir los puntos de vida del oponente a 0 para poder ganar, pero esa no es la única forma de hacerlo. Existen otras dos formas de conseguir la victoria en un duelo, una de ellas es usar cartas especiales que su efecto te permita ganar como, Exodia y Victory Dragon, la otra es dejar el Deck del oponente en cero, ósea dejarlo sin cartas, ya que las reglas dicen que si un jugador no puede jalar cartas cuando debe hacerlo automáticamente pierde" Explico Emma

"Así es con sus monstruos flip el Benja acabara con el Deck de su oponente hasta que no quede nada" Decía Gera

**Joshija 8000 LP, Cartas: 22 – Benja 8000 LP, Cartas: 28**

Devuelta al duelo

"Activo mi carta magia, Book of Eclipse, con el todos los monstruos del campo son puestos boca-abajo y al final del turno los monstruos del oponente se flipean y jala una carta por cada monstruo flipiado, y ¿Por qué no?, activo otro Desert Sunlight y pasa lo mismo que hace rato, tiras la mano y el tope y jalas 5 cartas, termino y tus monstruos de flipean y jalas dos cartas por el efecto del Book of Eclipse"

"Mi turno, Robo"

**Joshija 8000 LP, Cartas: 9 – Benja 8000 LP, Cartas: 23**

"_El destruyo casi todo mi Deck en los primeros dos turnos, los efectos de sus monstruos son muy fuertes, mmm, ¿los efectos?, sus cartas casi no tienen ataque ni defensa, ¿y si no pudieran activar sus efectos? Es arriesgado pero con medio Deck en el cementerio no tengo nada que perder_"

"Activo la magia Magical Stone Excavation, descarto 2 cartas de mi mano al cementerio y recupero una magia del cementerio a la mano, y elegido Monster Reborn que se fue con el efecto de la Morphing Jar. Y la activo, esta me deja invocar especialmente del cementerio un monstruo y escojo a Naturia Butterfly que se descarto con el efecto de Needle Worm, ¡Revive Butterfly!"

"¡Un tuner!"

"Sincronizo a mi Naturia Horneedle de nivel 4 con mi monstruo tuner Naturia Butterfly" Una vez mas el tuner se convierte en tres anillos verdes que rodean al otro monstruo "Cuando la sangre de lo salvaje se derrame, el planeta se estremecerá de terror, Despierta. Invocación Sincronizada, La tierra viviente, Naturia Landoise"

"¡UNA TORTUGA CON PASTO Y UN ARBOL EN LA ESPALDA!" Gritaron Benja y Gera al unísono.

Con los espectadores

"La abeja fiera y la mariposa rosa se convirtieron en una tortuga gigante de piedra" Decía Blitz

"Yoshi tiene un Deck muy raro" Se reía Marco

"Sera raro pero si se usa bien es un Deck del que cuidarse" Explico Emma

"Yo nunca le tendré miedo a esos monos tan raros y por cierto Emma, ¿no tienes otros clientes a los que atender?" Se burlaba Blitz

"Si pero vienen tan seguido que este lugar es prácticamente su segunda casa así que no me necesitan" Respondió Emma deprimido

"Mmmm…"

De regreso al duelo.

"Sacrifico a mi Naturia Cherries para invocar a mi monstruo de nivel 5 Naturia Bamboo Shoot, el efecto permanente de esta carta se activa, si uso un monstruo 'Naturia' para invocar esta carta, mientras este boca-arriba, mi oponente no puede activar magias ni trampas"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya he sellado todo tu Deck, Naturia Landoise niega el efecto de monstruos del oponente y los destruye descartando cartas mágicas, y tengo varias gracias al los efectos de la Morphing y el Book of Eclipse, Landoise, Bamboo Shoot, ataquen a sus monstruos" A la orden ambos monstruos de dirigieron hacia Benja y destruyeron sus cartas "Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Voy, Robo. Pongo a un mono Boca-abajo en defensa y termino"

"Sigo, Robo. Activo mi trampa, Call of the Haunted, me deja revivir un monstruo del cementerio y equiparle esta carta, si el Call es destruido el monstruo se va con el. Invoco especial a Naturia Stag Beetle. Ataco con mi Bamboo Shoot a tu monstruo boca-abajo"

"Es la Morphing Jar #2, al flipearse se activa su efecto"

"El de Landoise también descarto la magia Barkion's Bark y niego la Morphing #2 y la destruyo. Landoise y Beetle atacan directamente"

"Aaahhh"

**Joshija 8000 LP, Cartas: 8 – Benja 3450 LP, Cartas: 22**

"No puedo hacer nada mas, termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, pongo en defensa un monstruo y termino"

"Una vez mas, Robo. Bamboo Shoot ataca"

"Ahora es un Soldier Penguin, es flip"

"Entonces Landoise lo niega, tiro Mist Body, otra vez mis monstruos te atacan directo"

"Mmpph"

**Joshija 8000 LP, Cartas: 7 – Benja 0 LP, Cartas: 21**

"Tu ganas felicidades"

"Gracias"

"Y eso Benja" Decía Gera

"Supongo que tuvo suerte y además mi Deck no esta completo" Respondía Benja

"Fue un gran duelo" Felicitaba Emma a Joshija

"¿Crees que mi posición haya subido?"

"Con un solo duelo, no mucho, pero sigue así"

"Bien"

Autor: Listo, el 5° a llegado a si fin, esta vez no tengo ni energía para chistes, he escrito 4 capítulos en 3 días y me tomare unas pequeñas vacaciones de escribir ok.

Bueno, una vez mas, gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bye, Bye.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6 – Riding Duel**

Notas del Autor: Hola a todos, una cosa antes de empezar, antes había puesto que los duelos turbo también se llamaba duelos accel, pero me equivoque y la verdad se llaman Riding Duels, envés de accel. Perdón por el error y según yo ya fue corregido en los otros capítulos.

El titulo lo dice, empiezan los duelos turbo, espero les guste.

Nota del Duelo: Los duelos en esta serie seguirán las reglas reales y actuales de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así que no esperen nada fuera de lo común.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

Una semana después, enfrente de la academia Hoshi.

"¿Como te fue en tu primera semana Joshija?" Le pregunto Blitz

"Muy difícil, los maestros son muy estrictos" Respondió Joshija

"Jaja, no te convertirás en un gran duelista pensando así" Se burlaba Marco

"¿Tienen algo que hacer hoy?" Pregunto Joshija

"Yo nunca tengo nada que hacer" Respondió Marco

"Yo iré a ver el torneo de duelos turbo" Respondió Blitz

"¡ES HOY!" Exclamaba Joshija "¡Vamos a verlos!" Mientras corría en dirección al Chubby

"Joshija es un tipo muy sencillo" Exclamaba Blitz

Ya en el Chubby había varias D-Wheels entrando al estadio de atrás

"Nunca había notado esa cosa ahí detrás, ¿Cómo es que no se ve?" Preguntaba Marco

"Es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, no le tomes importancia" Respondía Blitz con una actitud muy relajada "Veamos si encontramos a Emma"

Ya adentro

"Hey, Emma"

"Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado con lo del torneo" Decía todo apurado

"Emma, quiero participar en el torneo" Decía Joshija, dejando asombrados a los tres.

"Oh, bien. ¿Tienes una D-Wheel?"

"No, ¿Me prestas una?"

"Mmm, y ¿Tienes cartas de velocidad?"

"No, ¿Me prestas algunas?"

"Y, ¿Cómo piensas participar si no tienes nada de eso?"

"Ya te lo dije, préstame algunos" Decía con una sonrisa de par en par.

"No puedo ponerte en el torneo, si no tienes D-Wheel y cartas propias" Decía Emma "Pero habrá algunos duelos de exhibición antes, en esos si puedes entrar"

"Enserio, gracias"

"Sígueme, te daré el equipo que necesitas. Tus amigos pueden ayudarte en los PITs, vamos"

"¿Nosotros?" Preguntaba Marco

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo, si no, no podrá participar" Respondió Emma

"Ya oíste, vamos Marco" Decía Blitz

Unos minutos después en los PITs

"Ese traje de motociclista se ve bien" Decía Marco

"Gracias" Respondía Joshija

"Lastima que lo tengas que usar tu" Se burlaba Blitz

"Calla" Decía enojado Joshija

"¿Tienes tu Deck listo?" Pregunto Blitz

"Si" Decía aun molesto "Emma me dio algunas cartas de velocidad básicas para que usara"

"Tu D-Wheel tampoco esta tan mal" Decía Marco mientras curioseaba la Motocicleta.

"Entonces ¿Ya están listos?" Preguntaba Emma mientras entraba en los PITs del equipo de Joshija.

"Si, todo listo" Respondía Joshija

"Tu oponente esta en el PIT de enseguida, su nombre es Tsubasa"

"Hey, el no tiene equipo, ¿Creí que dijiste que no se podía participar sin equipo?" Se quejaba Marco

"El insistió en trabajar solo, además el es el único aquí con una D-Wheel que no participara en el torneo y no quería poner en la demostración a un participante, seria injusto para el" Explico Emma

"¿Por qué quiere trabajar solo?" Decía Joshija con algo de pena

"Que trabaje solo significa que es un D-Wheeler experimentado" Explico Blitz "A diferencia de ti que es tu primera vez"

"Si"

"El duelo esta a punto de empezar, ve a la línea de partida" Dijo Emma

"Suerte" Dijo Marco

"Gracias" Respondió Joshija

En la línea de salida

"¿Listo?" Le pregunto Joshija a Tsubasa

"…"

"Me llamo Aozora Joshija ¿Y tu?"

"…Tsubasa Daisuke…"

"¿De donde eres?"

"…"

"Mi Deck es Naturia ¿Y el tuyo?"

"…"

"¿Por qué eres tan callado?

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Bien" Dijo Joshija algo molesto

"…Suerte en el duelo…" Decía Tsubasa mientras se dirigía a su D-Wheel

Joshija volteo a ver a su adversario y rió un poco "Que persona tan rara" Decía mientras sonreía

En los PITs

"¡Mira quien lo dice!" le gritaba Blitz a Joshija

"Calla" Gritaba de vuelta molesto

En una cabina de transmisión, Emma empezaba a narrar el Duelo

"Muy bien duelistas enciendan sus D-Wheels"

El sonido de los motores se oyó através de todo el estadio

"Listo o no, Tsubasa, ¡Aquí voy!" Decía Joshija

**Duel Modo – Stand By**

**Joshija LP: 8000 SC: 0 – Tsubasa LP: 8000 SC: 0**

"¡LISTOS!" Gritaba Emma "¡RIDING DUEL!"

"¡ACCELERATION!" Gritaron Joshija y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo y ambos arrancaron para iniciar el duelo.

Autor: Volviii, El 6° capitulo esta listo, aunque creo que esta algo corto, aun sigo pensando en como le voy a hacer con las cartas de velocidad… Pero espero no tardar tanto en escribir el próximo capitulo

Gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bye, Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – Speed World**

Notas del Autor: Hola, aquí esta el 7° Capitulo, se trata sobre el duelo entre Joshija y Tsubasa, ya dentro de poco comenzara la verdadera historia, solo esperen. Disfruten de la lectura.

Nota del Duelo: Los duelos en esta serie seguirán las reglas reales y actuales de Yu-Gi-Oh! Así que no esperen nada fuera de lo común.

SC = Speed Counter

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

**Joshija LP: 8000, SC: 0 – Tsubasa LP: 8000, SC: 0**

"¡LISTOS!" Gritaba Emma "¡RIDING DUEL!"

"¡ACCELERATION!" Gritaron Joshija y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo y ambos arrancaron para iniciar el duelo.

"El que pase la curva primero se llevara el primer turno" Decía Emma "Y es Joshija"

"Mi turno, Robo"

**Joshija LP: 8000, SC: 1 – Tsubasa LP: 8000, SC: 1**

"Por el efecto de la carta campo Speed World 2, durante cada Standby Phase ganaran un Speed Counter, que sirve para activar cartas Mágicas usadas para estos duelos, las Speed Spells"

"Invoco a mi Naturia Cliff en modo de ataque" Al lado de Joshija aparecía una gran pared con árboles en la cabeza "Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo. Activo la Speed Spell – Count Up, cuando tengo 2 o mas Speed Counters, puedo enviar puedo descartar cualquier cantidad de cartas de mi mano para ganar 3 SC por cada una" Explicaba Tsubasa.

En los PITs.

"Esa es una carta muy poderosa" Decía Blitz

"¿A que te refieres?" Decía Marco

"Teniendo mas SC, uno puede activar cartas mágicas como quiera, sin limitaciones"

Devuelta al duelo.

"Descarto 3 y mis SC aumentan en 9"

**Joshija LP: 8000, SC: 2 – Tsubasa LP: 8000, SC: 11**

"Activo la Speed Spell – Heavy Storm, quitando 6 contadores de velocidad, destruyo todas las cartas magias y trampa del campo"

**Joshija LP: 8000, SC: 2 – Tsubasa LP: 8000, SC: 5**

"Joshija se quedo sin defensas" Gritaba Emma para animar el estadio

"Invoco a Monstruo Tuner Junk Synchron, al ser invocado me modo normal puedo invocar de mi cementerio un monstruo de nivel 2 o menor elijo a mi Doppelwarrior, que envíe al cementerio con el efecto de Count Up"

"Sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Junk Synchron de nivel 3 con mi Doppelwarrior de nivel 2. Las estrellas se reúnen llamando una nueva fuerza. Conviértete en la luz que ilumina el camino. Invocación sincronizada. ¡Muéstrate!, Junk Warrior"

"Se activa el efecto de mi Junk Warrior, pero primero se encadena el efecto de mi Doppelwarrior, cuando es usado como material de sincronía invoco a dos tokens 'Doppel' con 400 de Atk cada uno de nivel 1, en modo de Ataque y ahora se resuelve el efecto de mi Junk Warrior y gana el Ataque de todos los Monstruos de nivel 2 o menor, de mi lado del campo. Así que gana 800 puntos de ataque por los tokens, para el gran total de 3100 de Ataque"

"Junk Warrior ataca al Narutia Cliff. ¡Scrap Fist!" Mientras Junk se dirigía al monstruo de Joshija su puño crecía hasta ser mas grande que el su adversaria y al golpearlo exploto en una gran luz morada"

"Aaaahhh"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 2 – Tsubasa LP: 8000, SC: 5**

"Joshija esta perdiendo el control" Le decía Emma a la audiencia

"Estoy bien" Decía mientras estabilizaba su D-Wheel "Se activa el efecto de mi Naturia Cliff, cuando es enviado del campo al cementerio puedo invocar un monstruo 'Naturia' del Deck en modo de ataque, Invoco a Naturia Fruitfly"

"Coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno"

"Voy, Robo"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 3 – Tsubasa LP: 8000, SC: 6**

"Invoco a Naturia Horneedle en modo de ataque, y activo la Speed Spell – Speed Accelerator, cuando tengo 2 o mas SC puedo invocar a un monstruo de nivel 4 o menor de mi mano e invoco a otro Narutia Fruitfly en defensa. Se activa el efecto permanente de mis dos Fruitfly, por cada monstruo 'Naturia' que controle, los monstruos del oponente pierden 300 de ataque y defensa. Y como son dos perderán 300 por cada Fruitfly, ahora son 1800 puntos en total"

"Entonces mi Junk Warrior tiene 1300 de ataque y 0 de defensa"

"Exacto, también activo el segundo efecto de Fruitfly, hasta el final del turno puedo controlar un monstruo del oponente con 0 de defensa. Junk Warrior ahora eres mío"

En los PITs

"Bien Yoshi, aunque sea un monstruo débil, Tsubasa se quedo sin defensas" Decía Marco

"No es un monstruo débil" Respondía Blitz

"Pero perdió 1800 de ataque"

"Ya veras"

Devuelta al Duelo

"Como Junk Warrior es mío ahora y no del oponente, sus puntos regresan a la normalidad. Primero cambio a mi Narutia Fruitfly de ataque a defensa y ahora, Junk Warrior Ataca al Doppel Token, ¡Scrap Fist!"

"Activo mi carta trampa, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, me deja negar el ataque de un monstruo de oponente y luego se vuelve a poner boca-abajo"

"Yo creí que era un Mirror Force, por eso cambie a fruitfly a defensa"

"¿Por qué me dices eso?"

"No importa, Horneedle, ataca al Token"

"…"

"Por el efecto de Fruitfly tus tokens tienen 0 de ataque"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 3 – Tsubasa LP: 6200, SC: 6**

"Termino"

"Mi turno Robo"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 4 – Tsubasa LP: 6200, SC: 7**

"Invoco a mi Dark Resonator. Sincronizo a mi Monstruo Tuner Dark Resonator de nivel 3 con mi Junk Warrior de nivel 5. El latido del corazón del gobernante, ahora se presenta, se testigo de su estremecedor poder. Invocación Sincronizada. ¡El alma del rey! ¡Red Demon's Dragon!"

"Un monstruo con 3000 de ataque, pero por el elenco de Fruitfly, solo tiene 1200 de ataque, ¿Cual será el plan de Tsubasa?" Decía Emma

"Red Demon's ataca a Naturia Fruitfly, ¡ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!" Red Demon's se lanza a golpear a la mosca con su puño lleno de fuego, pero al tener menos ataque que su defensa su golpe rebota.

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 4 – Tsubasa LP: 5900, SC: 7**

"Es un ataque suicida, solo te hiciste daño a ti" Decía Joshija

"Puede ser" Decía Tsubasa sonriendo "Se activa el efecto de mi Red Demon's, cuando ataca a un monstruo en defensa, después del calculo de daño, destruye todos los monstruos en defensa del oponente, ve ¡DEMON'S METEO!" Red Demon's lanza una bola de fuego hacía las dos Naturia Fruitfly de Joshija destruyéndolas

"Sin importarle perder algunos puntos, Tsubasa lanza un poderoso ataque hacia los monstruos de Joshija, para poder eliminar su candado" Decía Emma

"Termino mi turno, se activa el segundo efecto de Red Demon's, si un Monstruo mío no declaro ataque este turno, al final de turno se destruye"

"Sigo, Robo"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 5 – Tsubasa LP: 5900, SC: 8**

"Bien, invoco a Naturia Mosquito en ataque y coloco una carta boca-abajo. Termino"

"No cambiaste tus monstruos a defensa"

"No importa, por cierto, por efecto de Mosquito no lo puedes atacar a el, solo a otros monstruos 'Naturia' "

"Ok. Mi turno, Robo"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 6 – Tsubasa LP: 5900, SC: 9**

"Activo la carta Speed Spell – Pot of Avarice, quitando 4 SC puedo regresar 5 Monstruos del cementerio al Deck, Barajar y Robar 2 cartas. Regreso a Junk Synchron, Junk Warrior, Dark Resonador, Doppelwarrior y Level Eater que descarte con Count Up" Decía Tsubasa "Entonces, Robo."

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 6 – Tsubasa LP: 5900, SC: 5**

"Red Demon's ataca a Horneedle. ¡ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!" Una vez mas Red Demon's se lanza sobre le monstruo de Joshija pero esta vez logra destruirlo.

"Se activa el segundo efecto de Naturia Mosquito, todo el daño de batalla que fuera a recibir por la batalla de un monstruo Narutia lo recibe el oponente"

"¿Qué?"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 6 – Tsubasa LP: 4700, SC: 5**

"Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 7 – Tsubasa LP: 4700, SC: 6**

"Invoco a Naturia Spiderfang en modo de ataque, Termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 8 – Tsubasa LP: 4700, SC: 7**

"Activo la carta, Speed Spell – Angel Baton, quitando 2 SC puedo Robar 2 cartas y descartar una, descarto mi Tuningware"

**Joshija LP: 6400, SC: 8 – Tsubasa LP: 4700, SC: 5**

"Invoco a Junk Synchron y activo su efecto, revive Tuningware. Activo el efecto de mi Quillbolt Hedgehog de mi cementerio, cuando tengo un Tuner en el campo puede llegar especial del cementerio"

"Espera, ¿Cómo llego Quillbolt al cementerio?"

"Fue una de las tres cartas que tire con Count Up al principio del duelo. Activo la Speed Spell – Enemy Controler, cuando tengo 4 o mas SC puedo sacrificar un monstruo mío y controlar uno del oponente elijo a Naturia Spiderfang. Sincronizo a mi monstruo Tuner Junk Synchron de nivel 3, con mi Tuningware de nivel 1 y Naturia Spiderfang de nivel 4. Los deseos de reúnen formando una nueva estrella. Conviértete en la luz que ilumina el camino. Invocación Sincronizada, ¡Alza Vuelo! ¡Stardust Dragon!"

"Activo mi carta trampa, Bottomless Trap Hole, destruyo y remuevo a Stardust"

"Activo mi trampa, Assault Mode Activate, sacrifico a mi Stardust e Invoco a mi mejor Monstruo, Invoco a Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode. Ahora tu carta perdió su blanco y no se activa. También se resuelve el efecto de Tuningware, cuando es usado para sincronía robo una carta"

"Joshija se a quedado sin defensas otra vez, ya que el efecto del daño de Mosquito no se aplica así mismo" Gritaba Emma

"Mmm, no sabia eso. Gracias Emma" Decía Tsubasa

"Emma, Calla" Gritaba Joshija furioso

"Red Demon's ataca a Mosquito ¡ABSOLUTE POWER FORCE!"

"Aaahhh"

**Joshija LP: 3600, SC: 8 – Tsubasa LP: 4700, SC: 5**

"Stardust ataca a Joshija directo ¡ASSAULT SONIC BURST!"

**Joshija LP: 600, SC: 8 – Tsubasa LP: 4700, SC: 5**

"Te quedaste sin ataques"

"Pero el duelo ya acabo"

"¿Qué?"

"Activo el efecto de Speed World 2, quitando 4 SC y mostrándote una Speed Spell de mi mano, te hago 800 puntos de daño"

"!"

"Tengo la Speed Spell – Double Summon"

**Joshija LP: 0, SC: 8 – Tsubasa LP: 4700, SC: 1**

"Se acabo el duelo, Tsubasa gana" Gritaba Emma.

"No entiendo porque teníamos que estar aquí" Decía Marco

"No importa, ya acabo" Respondía Blitz

"Buen duelo" Decía Tsubasa mientras le daba la mano a Joshija.

"Si, hagámoslo de nuevo otro día" Respondía Joshija

"Claro. Si me disculpas, me retiro, Adiós" Decía mientras se alejaba en su D-Wheel

"Nunca había conocido a alguien así" Dacia Joshija

"Yoshi, dice Emma que regreses el equipo y vallamos a las gradas"

"Ok"

"Muy bien, después de esta exhibición, pasemos al torneo real. La primera Ronda será entre Zleit y…"

Ya lejos

"_Joshija, que hacia un chico así con un miembro de la Trinity Raven, mmm… lo mas seguro es que no valla a tener una vida facil, lo mas importante, Zleit… Parece que la Trinity comenzara a moverse…_" Pensaba Tsubasa

Autor: Fin del capitulo 7, como dije, al verdadera historia comenzara pronto, los grandes duelistas se enfrentaran por fin. Y creo que le estoy dando mucho protagonismo al Emma… Otra cosa es que no me gusta el nombre del Red Dragon Archfiend, así que use su nombre en Japonés (Red Demon's Dragon). XD

Bueno esos es todo por ahora.

Bye, Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 – Deep Dark**

Notas del Autor: Hola a todos, este es el 8° Capitulo del fanfic… Lamento la tardanza, pero un consejo, forzarse a sacar ideas de la cabeza, termina dejándote muy mal, así que no lo hagan :)

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En, Ataca directamente a mi enemigo"

**LP: 8000, SC: 9 – LP: 0, SC: 2**

"El ganador del duelo y el ganador de Torneo Turbo es Zleit" Decía Emma desde la cabina de transmisión "Bueno, era de esperarse de el mejor miembro de la Trinity Raven"

Minutos después, a unas calles del Chubby

"El ultimo duelo fue genial" Decía Joshija "Zleit es asombroso, ¿Es amigo tuyo, verdad Blitz?"

"Si…" Decía Blitz desanimado

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"No es nada"

"Chicos ya es muy tarde, tengo que irme o se molestaran conmigo en casa" Decía Marco

"De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana" Se despedía Joshija

"Hasta mañana" Decía Marco al irse

"Bueno creo que yo también debo irme" Decía Joshija "Hasta…"

"¡BLITZZZZ!" Gritaba un chico alto y con un Duel Disk en el brazo.

"¿El es?" Decía Joshija asombrado

"Blitz… por fin te alcanzo…" Decía mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento por haber corrido "Te he estado buscando"

"Tu eres Zleit, el primer lugar de la Trinity Raven y el mejor Duelista del Mundo" Decía Joshija

"¿Qué quieres Tsuki?" Preguntaba Blitz

"¡No me llames 'Tsuki'!, Zleit suena mas genial. Tarde mucho pensando en ese apodo"

"Lo que digas, Tsuki"

"Blitz" Decía furioso

"Hola, me llamo Aozora Joshija. Mucho gusto"

"Bueno es hora de irnos, Keios nos esta esperando" Le decía Zleit a Blitz, ignorando completamente a Joshija

"No quiero" Respondió con una actitud indiferente

"¿Cómo que no?, Keios y yo hemos tenido mucho trabajo desde que te fuiste"

"No me importa, me voy a casa"

"Espera, aun no terminamos con esto" En eso Joshija salta en medio de Zleit y Blitz separándolos

"Yo creí que tu y Blitz eran amigos, pero al parecer no. Si el no quiere nada que ver contigo, mejor lo dejas en paz" Decía Joshija muy decidido.

"Hey Blitz, ¿Quién es este niño?, desde hace rato esta aquí"

"¿A quien llamas niño?" Decía Joshija

"No se, me ha estado siguiendo desde hace semanas" Respondió Blitz

"¿Qué?" Se sorprendió Joshija

"Ya veo, entonces no te importa que juegue un rato con el, ¿Verdad?"

"Mmm… Bien Tsuki, iré contigo. Hora de irnos"

"Ja ja, entonces si te importa" Decía Zleit "Bien niño, estas a punto de jugar contra el mejor duelista del mundo, ¿Qué tal?"

"Je, no estoy muy seguro de eso"

"Tsuki, vámonos, tu lo dijiste Keios nos espera"

"Calla y observa, después de acabar con el sigues tu. ¿Listo niño?"

"No me digas 'Niño' y si"

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!"

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Zleit LP: 8000**

"Tomare el primer turno, Robo" Decía Zleit "Activo la carta mágica de campo Dark Shien Dojo"

"_¡Esa carta!, _Zleit estas llevando las cosas demasiado enserio" Decía Blitz

"Nunca había escuchado de esa carta" Decía Joshija

"Pronto experimentaras el verdadero poder de esta carta. Para activarla ocupo retirar del juego las cartas Gateway of the six y Shien's Dojo. Cada vez que un monstruo sea invocado en el campo de quien sea se coloca un Bushido Counter en esta carta, puedo retirar cualquier cantidad de BC para activar sus efectos"

"Bien"

"Invoco a Kagemusha of the Six Samurai"

"Activo el efecto de mi Naturia Cosmobeet cuando mi oponente invoca Normalmente un monstruo, yo lo puedo invocar Especialmente de mi mano"

"Activo la carta mágica Asceticism of the Six Samurai, me deja invocar a un monstruo Six Samurai de mi Deck con ataque igual a otro monstruo Six Samurai que tenga en el campo, elijo a Kagemusha de 400 de Atk e invoco a Elder of the Six Samurai. Sincronizo a mi Elder of the Six Samurai de nivel 3 con mi monstruo tuner Kagemusha of the Six Samurai de nivel 2. Cuando los guerreros se reúnan, la espada de la lealtad se alzara. Escucha mi llamado. Invocación Sincronizada. Aparece ahora. Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En"

"Zleit, detén el duelo ya. No debemos usar esas cartas en publico y la estas usando en medio de una calle" Decía Blitz

"Calla Blitz, después de lo que tu hiciste, no creo que puedas sermonear a nadie" Decía Zleit

"_¿Lo que Blitz hizo?, ¿De que esta hablando?_" Pensaba Joshija mientras Blitz solo veía el piso furioso.

"Bien continuemos el duelo" Decía Zleit

"Eso es lo que quiero, pero llevas una hora en tu primer turno" Decía Joshija

"No molestes que ya casi acabo, además no vas a pasar de mi segundo turno"

"¿Qué?, no puede ser"

"Bueno, no creas si no quieres. Continuando, cuando tengo un Six Samurai en el campo puedo invocar especialmente de mi mano al Grandmaster of the Six Samurai. Mi carta campo tiene 5 BC así que quitando 4 de ellos puedo invocar especialmente de mi Deck a mi Great Shogun Shien. Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Zleit LP: 8000 BS: 2**

"Al fin, Robo. Activo mi carta mágica Leodrake's Mane, cuando tengo un…"

"Activo el efecto de Shi En, una vez por turno puede negar la activación de una carta mágica o trampa y destruirla"

"Esta bien, ahora activo la magia…"

"No puedes, por el efecto de Shien, solo puedes activar una magia o trampa por turno"

"Monstruos molestos con el mismo nombre"

"No es cierto, uno se llama Shi En y el otro Shien. Es muy diferente"

"Lo que digas. Invoco a mi Naturia Cliff en modo de ataque. Ahora sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Naturia Cosmobeet de nivel 2 con mi Naturia Cliff de nivel 4. Cuando la sangre de lo salvaje se derrame, en la naturaleza brillara una luz legendaria, Despierta. Invocación Sincronizada. El dragón sagrado. Naturia Barkion"

"Tu monstruo y los míos tienen el mismo ataque o planeas atacar al Grandmaster"

"Todavía no acabo, activo el efecto de mi Naturia Cliff, cuando es mandado al cementerio desde el campo puedo invocar a un monstruo 'Naturia' de mi Deck. Invoco especialmente a mi Naturia Butterfly"

"Otro tuner"

"Sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Naturia Butterfly de nivel 3 con mi Naturia Barkion de nivel 6. Cuando la sangre de lo salvaje se derrame, un poder destructor despertara, Despierta. Invocación Sincronizada, El poder de la Madre Naturaleza, Naturia Leodrake"

"_Sincronizar con un synchro, igual que aquel sujeto_…"

"Leodrake ataca a Great Shogun. ¡NATURE CHARGE!"

"Activo mi trampa Dimensional Prison, cuando un monstruo del oponente ataca, lo remuevo del juego antes del ataque"

"¿Qué?... No puedo hacer nada más. Termino mi turno"

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Zleit LP: 8000 BS: 6**

"Mi turno, Robo. Acabemos co esto, quito 4 BC del campo e invoco a mí Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai del Deck, ahora activo el efecto de mi Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho cuando Shinai esta en el campo puedo invocarla especialmente de mi mano"

"_Tiene el campo lleno y yo no tengo nada…_"

"Ahora Sacrifico a mi Grandmaster, Shinai y Mizuho para invocar a mi monstruo mas fuerte, uno de los 3 monstruos mas fuertes del duelo de monstruos"

"Tsuki no uses esa carta, los monstruos que tienes son mas que suficiente para ganar" Decía Blitz

"Calla, no necesito consejos tuyos. Ahora aparece de mi lado ¡Obelisk el Atormentador!" Una luz oscura empieza a brillar detrás de Zleit, mientras se apaga un gigante de color azul empieza a aparecer.

"_Zleit_" Pensaba furioso Blitz

"Un dios egipcio" Decía Joshija asombrado

"Ja ja, es cierto, aun no has sentido el poder de mi Dark Shien Dojo" Decía Zleit con una sonrisa malévola

"¿A que te refieres?" Decía Joshija

"Ja ja ja, ya veras. Shien ataca directo a ese niño. ¡Antigua Espada Legendaria!"

"Aaaahhh" Por el ataque Shien Joshija es lanzado al suelo

**Joshija LP: 5500 – Zleit LP: 8000 BS: 5**

"¿Qué fue eso, ese ataque se sintió real?"

"No solo se sintió, fue real"

"¿Qué?, No puede…" Joshija se da cuenta de que su camisa esta cortada tiene una gran herida en el pecho y hombro.

"Todavía te quedan puntos, Shi En ataque directo ¡Espada Legendaria!"

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh"

**Joshija LP: 3000 – Zleit LP: 8000 BS: 5**

Joshija se encontraba en el suelo tirado apenas conciente

"Solo sigues vivo después de los cortes de mis monstruos porque aun te quedan puntos de vida, cuando lleguen a 0 mi carta campo se comerá tu alma y morirás" Decía Zleit con una sonrisa el rostro mientras Joshija lloraba en el suelo. "Fue un placer conocerte Aozora Joshija. Ataca ¡GOD HAND CRUSHER!"

El puño de Obelisk se encendió en llamas y se dirigió hacia Joshija.

"Joshija" Grito Blitz

"Muere" Dijo Zleit mientras reía malvadamente

Joshija solamente cerró sus ojos ante el fin

.

.

.

.

.

"¡ASSAULT SONIC BURST!" Un rayo de energía plateada de dirigió a deterer el golpe de Obelisk.

"¿Quién?... Tu"

"Hola Tsuki, tanto tiempo, aunque creo que ahora te llamas Zleit, ¿No?"

"Tsubasa"

"Yoshi, estas bien… Despierta" Decía Marco

"Marco, sube a Joshija a mi D-Wheel en un momento voy"

"Bien"

"Espera, crees que puedes meterte en medio de nuestro duelo y nada mas salir corriendo" Decía Zleit

"Blitz, lo que yo no puedo creer es que hayas dejado morir así a tu amigo, sin hacer nada"

"Yo…" Intentaba decir Blitz

"Y que, ¿Ahora voy a tener que pelear contigo Tsubasa?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Y bien?"

"… ¡Mira una carta de Shi En Secret!"

"¿Qué?, ¿Dónde?"

"¡Marco arranca!, Kuriboh, Shield Wing, Marshmallon distráiganlo" A la orden 3 monstruitos se lanzaron sobre Zleit y sus monstruos "Ya nos vamos Tsuki, Bye bye"

"¡QUE ME DIGAS ZLEIT!"

Ya muy lejos en una D-Wheel

"… Hey Tsubasa, ¿Crees que se pondrá bien?…" Decía Marco preocupado

"Mmm, Joshija. Claro que se pondrá bien. Aunque no lo parezca mi Barrier Resonator es un buen Doctor" Respondía Tsubasa mientras un pequeño demonio con una batería en la espalda curaba las heridas de Joshija

"De acuerdo… ¿Que crees que pase ahora?"

"Estoy seguro que nada bueno. Por ahora vallamos a la casa de tu amigo, cuando despierte les contare todo, ¿Si?" Decía con una sonrisa para calmar a Marco

"… Bien…"

Autor: Aaaaahhhh, me pase de malo, yo quería que el Roger fuera nada mas un tipo cruel y ahora lo convertí en un completo súper villano… Lo siento Tsuki, Perdón… Aunque estuvo muy chilo, en especial la risa malvada…

Ok ya es todo, espero les haya gustado

Bye bye.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9 – Memories of the Past**

Notas del Autor: Hola a todos, es el capitulo No. 9 de la serie, hoy sabremos sobre el pasado de Tsubasa, la Trinity Raven y algunas otras cosas =D

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"Ya llegamos" Decía Marco

La D-Wheel de Tsubasa de detiene enfrente de una pequeña casa.

"De acuerdo, veamos si están sus padres" Decía Tsubasa

"Yoshi no vive con sus padres, por su trabajo, así que dejaron que el viviera aquí por si solo"

"Ya veo, entonces entremos e intentemos meterlo en su cuarto"

"Bien"

Marco y Tsubasa entran en la casa de Joshija con el en brazos de Marco

"Llevare a Yoshi a su cuarto"

"De acuerdo aquí te espero" Decía Tsubasa mientras Marco subía las escaleras "_Vive solo eh… Parece un chico muy activo, me pregunto ¿Qué hará cuando esta solo?_"

"Ya volví" Decía Marco "Llegamos justo a tiempo, gracias por recogerme de camino"

"No es nada, solo sentí que eran buenos amigos y lo querrías ayudar"

Unas horas antes

"_La Trinity se empieza a mover, debo tomar acción pronto_" Pensaba Tsubasa

"Hey, hola. ¿Eres Tsubasa cierto?"

"Mmm, hola, ¿Tu eres?"

"Soy Marco, amigo de Joshija, el duelista contra el que jugaste hoy en el Chubby"

"Oh, si, recuerdo haberte visto en los PITs"

"Y ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Te vas a casa?"

"Estoy bien y no, no vivo en esta ciudad. ¿Qué tal tu vas a casa?"

"Si, tengo que llegar antes de que me regañen"

"Entonces no te distraeré mas… ¿Mmm?"

A lo lejos se podía ver un gran Dojo Japonés aparecer de la nada.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Eso es, el Dark Shien Dojo"

"Un duelo, nunca había visto una carta campo que se volviera así de grande, ¿Eh?, pero no estoy usando mi D-Gazer, ¿Cómo es que lo puedo ver?"

"Esa carta es muy peligrosa, quien este jugando contra ella probablemente termine muerto"

"¡¿Qué?, Como un holograma te puede matar"

"No tengo tiempo para estar aquí, debo ir a detener a Zleit"

"¿Zleit?, ¿El mejor duelista del mundo?"

"Así es, nos vemos luego Marco"

"Espera iré contigo, Yoshi y Blitz se encontraban en esa dirección"

"_Blitz, porque no me sorprende. _Lo siento Marco, pero es muy peligroso, vete a casa"

"Por favor deja me ir"

"…" Tsubasa vio los ojos de determinación que tenia Marco "… Esta bien, vamos"

"Gracias, no tienes algo para que pueda llamar a mi casa, o se enojaran conmigo"

"No tientes mi paciencia, ya me estoy arrepintiendo"

Entonces los dos se fueron e la D-Wheel de Tsubasa hacia el duelo.

.

Devuelta en la casa de Joshija

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?, no podemos dejar a Joshija solo" Pregunto Tsubasa

"Ya avise que me quedaría a dormir aquí, así que no te preocupes"

"Yo también me quedare. No valla a se que a Zleit se le ocurra perseguirnos"

"Esta bien… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"¿Quién eres?, ¿Cómo es que Yoshi salio herido de un duelo?, ¿Cómo esos monstruos salieron de sus cartas?"

"Je, esa no es una pregunta"

"Mmm"

"Bueno, a la primera pregunta, mi nombre es Tsubasa Daisuke, soy de un pequeño pueblo llamado Kantan y soy duelista turbo"

"No me refería a eso"

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, responderé a todo lo que quieras. La segunda, que como Joshija salio herido, es por la carta que tenia Zleit, el Dark Shien Dojo"

"¿Cómo una carta puede hacer eso?"

"Es por algo que hizo la Trinity Raven hace tiempo"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Sabes como se formo la Trinity?"

"Fue en un torneo mundial, los mejores representantes de todo el mundo se reunieron, Kuro Blitz, Keios Master y Zleit estaban entre ellos, era la primera vez que ellos participaban. Los tres llegaron a las semi-finales sin perder un solo punto de vida, al final Zleit gano, Keios quedo en segundo y Blitz en tercero, y eso es todo"

"Ciertamente así es como se dieron a la luz, pero ellos se unieron mucho antes"

"¿Cómo fue entonces?"

"Te contare un poco mas sobre mi. Zleit y yo nacimos en el mismo pueblo, era un pueblo pobre, pero bueno y tranquilo. El y yo éramos los mejores amigos de pequeños, ambos teníamos el mismo sueño, ser duelistas profesionales de grandes, nosotros daríamos lo que fuera por ese sueño…, aunque Zleit lo tomo demasiado enserio. Después de unos años ambos decidimos salir del pueblo para entrenar y regresar mas tarde para ver los resultados"

"Valla. ¿Y después?"

"Yo continúe mi viaje, en el descubrí los duelos turbo y me convertí en D-Wheeler. Por otro lado a Zleit no le fue tan bien, el, aunque fuera un buen duelista, no tuvo mucha suerte, termino en duelos sin ley, apostando, para poder vivir. En esa época el conoció a otras dos personas con sueños parecidos, Blitz y Keios. Ellos se unieron en un equipo para entrar en torneos mayores, el Team Raven. Pero ni así lo lograron"

"¿Y como sabes todo eso?"

"Llevo investigando a Zleit mucho tiempo, buscando alguna forma de devolverlo a la normalidad"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"No me interrumpas y te lo digo"

"Esta bien"

"Los tres habían llegado al fondo de los duelos, no podían hacer nada mas, solo rendirse. Pero había alguien que los había seguido por un tiempo y vio en ellos un gran deseo de poder. Ese hombre les ofreció poder, ninguno de ellos quería dejar de ser duelistas, así que sin pensarlo lo aceptaron. Ese poder eran las 3 cartas oscuras Dark Shien Dojo, Dark Mekplanet y Twilight Heaven, las cartas de campo, y con ellas vino un gran talento en los duelos. Para comprobarlo ellos robaron el lugar de los representantes de 3 países en el torneo mundial y compitieron, eran extraordinarios, en ningún duelo ninguno perdió ni un solo punto de vida, al final sabían que si jugaban entre ellos, nunca terminarían, así que Blitz y Keios perdieron a propósito y nombraron a Zleit ganador, el Team Raven se había convertido en el mejor del mundo, por sus nuevos poderes cambiaron el nombre del equipo a la Trinity Raven"

"Entonces, ese torneo fue falso. Hicieron trampa"

"Así es. Pero eso no es lo peor, los campos tenían otra habilidad, ellas pueden aumentar el poder de quien las usa devorando el espíritu de quien derrota"

"¿Qué?"

"Al activar el campo las cartas se vuelven reales los monstruos, las magias y trampas y cuando los puntos de vida lleguen a 0 la persona muere"

"¿No puede ser?, entonces Yoshi…"

"El esta vivo, no te preocupes, Stardust Dragon lo protegió y termino el duelo antes del final"

"Que bien, ¿Pero como…?"

"¿Qué te dije de las interrupciones?"

"Bien…"

"Otra cosa que descubrí es que las almas de quien vence no solo aumentan el poder de la Trinity, si no que también muestra la calidad de vida de su usuario. Ósea que si no vencen a cierta cantidad de personas en una cierta cantidad de tiempo, ellos también desaparecerán. Por ello, cada uno decidió compartir su poder con una persona cercana que les ayudara a derrotar mas personas. Blitz eligió a Nash, Keios eligió a un chico llamado Wolf y Zleit me eligió a mí"

"Entonces…"

"Déjame terminar. Zleit y yo cumplimos nuestra promesa, después de nuestro viaje los dos nos encontramos de nuevo en nuestro pueblo natal, el me ofreció unirme a ellos dándome un poder mas allá de mis sueños mas locos, no lo acepte, no podía creer que hubiera hecho tal cosa solo para volverse fuerte, el solo me dijo que haría cualquier cosa para cumplir su sueño, incluso vender su alma. Peleamos y uso su carta campo, me pateo de formas que no podía imaginar y me venció"

"¿Y que te paso?"

"Yo… Mori"

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda de Marco

"Eh…"

"No es cierto, no lo tomes tan enserio"

"No digas cosas así con esa cara tan seria"

"De acuerdo"

"¿Y que paso?"

"Los monstruos de Zleit me apaleaban, mis puntos de vida estaban a punto de llegar a 0, ya me había rendido, en ese instante aparece mi Stardust en una forma que jamás había visto, el vence a todos los monstruos de Zleit y después de eso regresa a su forma de dragón y me ayuda a escapar. Mis monstruos me ayudaron a recuperarme de mis heridas y me salvaron. Desde entonces puedo escuchar las voces de las cartas y sacar a los monstruos de ellas, excepto Stardust, si puedo invocarlo y me hace caso, pero desde aquella vez no me a dirigido la palabra"

"Valla, pero, ¿Por qué Stardust te salvo?"

"Probablemente porque no quería ver a Zleit de esa forma. Stardust me lo regalo Zleit cuando éramos niños, desde ese entonces se volvió mi carta favorita, todo mi Deck es en base a esa carta, gracias a Zleit… digo Tsuki, me volví fuerte. A veces me pregunto, que hubiera pasado si Tsuki no me hubiera dado a Stardust, ¿Hubiera cambiado algo?"

"Tsubasa…"

"Bueno eso es todo, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Respondí tus preguntas?"

"Si, gracias. Ahora se que puedo confiar en ti"

Ambos guardaron silencio un poco y después se escucharon pasos bajando de la escalera.

"Yoshi, despertaste" Decía Marco

"Que bueno que estés bien" Decía Tsubasa

"…" Joshija no contestaba, solo veía a Marco y Tsubasa sentados en su sala

"Perdón por entrar sin permiso" Decía Marco

"Tsubasa, ¿Tu me salvaste?" Preguntaba Joshija con una mirada perdida

"Sip" Respondía Tsubasa

"Gracias, pero quiero que te vallas"

"¿Eh?" Decían Tsubasa y Marco al mismo tiempo

"Yoshi, ¿Por qué?"

"No quiero nada mas que ver con el duelo de monstruos"

Marco y Tsubasa se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso

Autor: El fin del 9° Capitulo, bueno creo que lo ultimo lo dice todo, ¿cierto?

Ok, no vemos a la otra

Bye, Bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Keep Moving Foward**

Notas del Autor: Hola, es el capitulo 10, ya llevo mucho =D, Hoy nos concentraremos en la depresión y miedo de Joshija después del duelo con Zleit y aparecerán algunos nuevos personajes.

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"No quiero nada mas que ver con el duelo de monstruos" Dijo Joshija

Marco y Tsubasa se quedaron boquiabiertos al escuchar eso. Joshija sin voltearlos a velos subió de nuevo las escaleras.

"Espera Yoshi, ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Decía Marco, mientras Tsubasa salía de la casa. "¿Tsubasa a donde vas?"

"Ya oíste al chico, me voy"

"No, pero…"

"No te preocupes, ahora mismo Joshija tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar. A mi también me paso después de pelear con Zleit. Joshija no confiara en un extraño como yo tan fácilmente, pero, para eso son los amigos cercanos como tu. No te separes de el y cuídalo… y no dejes que haga ninguna locura, ¿Bien?"

"Si… ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?"

"¿Yo?, Seguiré a Zleit y los demás, creo que encontré una buena oportunidad para vencerlos. ¿Ustedes son muy unidos a Blitz?"

"Pues cuando yo entre a la escuela, el siempre estaba solo con Nash, creo que Joshija fue el primero que se acerco a el"

Tsubasa cerro los ojos y se quedo pensando unos segundos "Bueno es hora de irme, nos vemos Marco. No lo olvides, cuida bien de tu amigo" Decía al irse

"Si" Marco regreso a la casa de Joshija "_¿Cómo haré algo si ni siquiera tengo fuerza para pelear?_"

En la mañana

"Yoshi, buenos días ya amaneció despierta" Marco entra a la habitación de Joshija "¿Eh?, Joshija donde estas" Entonces Marco se da cuenta de que la ventana esta abierta "Oh no, Tsubasa me dijo que no lo dejara hacer locuras y es lo primero que pasa"

Lejos de ahí, un chico se encuentra caminando por la orilla del río de la ciudad

"_Ataca ¡GOD HAND CRUSHER!"_

_El puño de Obelisk se encendió en llamas y se dirigió hacia Joshija._

"_Joshija" Grito Blitz_

"_Muere" Dijo Zleit mientras reía malvadamente_

"¡NO!" Grito Joshija mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y temblando de miedo "No quiero que vuelva a pasar" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Joshija saco su Deck de una bolsa que traía "Este es el fin… Gracias por acompañarme todo este tiempo" El deja su mazo en el suelo y se va

"Hey, espera" le gritaba un chico desde cerca "No debes dejar tus cartas así en el suelo" Recoge las cartas y se acerca a Joshija "Ten"

"No las quiero, gracias"

"¡¿QUÉ?, ¡¿Cómo que no las quieres?, Son tus cartas, ¿no?" Pregunto muy sorprendido

"Si, pero… ya no necesito que estén junto a mi. Si quieres puedes quedártelas"

"Tu… Tu no eres un duelista"

"No mas, adiós"

El chico se quedo el Deck preguntándose que había pasado

Más tarde

"_Creo que eso es lo mejor, así no sufrirán y no estarán con un tipo que se rinde como yo_" Pensaba Joshija

"¡YOSHI!" Gritaba Marco al acercarse a Joshija

"Marco…"

"¿Dónde estabas?, Es peligroso que salgas, Tsubasa dijo que Zleit es muy rencoroso"

"Lo siento, tenia algo que hacer"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No importa, me voy a casa"

"Espérame"

"Marco. Dejare la escuela"

"No, Joshija. No te dejare"

"…"

"Se que solo a pasado un día, pero no por eso debes de tirar tu vida a la basura. Tienes que superarlo"

"…" Joshija no decía nada, solo miraba el pasar del río

"No se que se siente ser cortado con una espada o estar frente a un dios de la muerte, pero…" Decía Marco llorando

"…"

"Pero se que no es suficiente para detenerte. No te rindas así… Por favor"

"Yo… lo siento, no volveré"

"Yoshi…"

"Nunca creí que fueras tan cobarde, que decepción" Decía un tipo enorme mientras se acercaba

"Nash… que quieres" Decía Joshija

"¿Qué no lo sabes?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¡Yoshi corre!" Gritaba Marco

"Je, muy tarde" Dijo Nash, en la mano de Nash, su Deck comenzó a brillar con una luz oscura

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!" Decía Nash

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 8000**

"Espera, como que duelo, no tenemos Deck para jugar" Decía Joshija "¿Y que esta pasando?"

"Yoshi, tu no lo sabes porque estabas dormido cuando Tsubasa lo dijo, pero, Nash también es miembro de la Trinity Raven" Decía Marco "Sus cartas también son reales"

"¡¿Eh?" Joshija empezó a respirar rápidamente y temblar de miedo

"_Yoshi no esta en condiciones de pelear…_" Pensó Marco "Dame tu Deck, yo jugare"

"No puedo"

"¿Por qué?"

"Hace unas horas me deshice de mi Deck"

"¡¿Qué?"

"Jajaja, que patético, ninguno de los dos tiene Deck" Reía Nash

"Grr. Así es significa que no podemos jugar, así que detén esto" Decía Marco

"No, significa que no pueden hacer jugadas, pero ustedes ya están en el juego." Decía Nash "Ahora nada mas tengo que quitarles lo puntos de vida para que se acabe"

Joshija se encontraba temblando sin poder moverse, mientras Marco solo podía esperar a ver que ocurría

"Como no pueden hacer nada, voy yo. Robo, invoco a mi Archfiend Soldier en modo de ataque. Primero acabare con el cobarde que abandono su Deck, Soldier ataca a Joshija directo"

Joshija no se movió ni nada, solo espero al golpe del Archfiend

"No te dejare" Dijo Marco mientra saltaba hacia el ataque del Soldier "¡Aaaahhh! Grito por el golpe saliendo volando por el aire

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 6100 – Nash LP: 8000**

"Marco…"

"Je… Con que así se siente… es mas débil de lo que espere" Decía Marco mientras se intentaba parar

"Me mandaron acabar con solo con Joshija, pero si tantas ganas tienes me morir, acabare contigo primero" Decía Nash "Como no pueden hacer nada, es mi turno de nuevo. Robo, invoco a mi Mad Archfiend. Mad, Soldier ataquen a Marco directo"

"¡Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Soldier mando volando a Marco hacia arriba, mientras Mad lanzaba cientos de piedras afiladas hacia el.

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400 – Nash LP: 8000**

"¡Nash Detente!" Grito Joshija

"No te preocupes Yoshi, estoy bien" Decía Marco en el suelo

"No…"

"Ya se acabo, Rob…" Intentaba decir Nash pero fue interrumpido

"Espera" Dos chicos salieron de la nada y se pusieron en medio de Joshija y Marco, y los monstruos de Nash.

"Tu eres… el de esta tarde"

"Si, no nos presentamos. Mi nombre es Akiryo, y aquel es mi amigo Soser"

"¿Estas bien?, ¿Puedes levantarte?" Le decía Soser a Marco

"Si, gracias"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Ellos me trajeron"

"¡Mis cartas!"

"Desde hace rato, me dio la impresión de que algo pasaba y tus cartas comenzaron a brillar y nos guiaron hasta aquí" Respondía Akiryo "No se lo que pasa, pero, ¡Hey grandote!, No te molesta que nos unamos al duelo, ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no, entre mas mejor" Decía Nash con una sonrisa malvada en la cara

"¿Listo Soser?"

"Si"

"Hey, ¿Esta bien que use tus cartas?, después de todo me las regalaste"

"Si…" Respondió Joshija "Ah, me llamo Joshija"

"Gusto en conocerte Joshija. Vamos"

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!" Decían Akiryo y Soser

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400, Akiryo LP: 8000, Soser LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 8000**

Autor: Aquí se acaba el capitulo 10, a que no se imaginaban lo que paso al principio del duelo XD o lo del final XD (otra vez), bueno ya es tarde y me iré a dormir.

Espero les haya gustado.

Bye, Bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11 - Checkmate**

Notas del Autor: El capitulo 11 llego. Es el duelo entre los nuevos y Nash. Veamos que tan bueno es Akiryo con la Naturia.

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!" Decían Akiryo y Soser

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400, Akiryo LP: 8000, Soser LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 8000**

"Ya haz ido varias veces, nos toca. Robo" Decía Akiryo "Invoco a Naturia White Oak en modo de ataque, pongo 2 cartas boca-abajo y termino"

"Mi turno" Decía Nash "Robo, activo la carta mágica de campo Pandemonium, con ella no ocupo pagar puntos de vida por los efectos de los Archfiends durante la Stanby Phase, invoco a Shadowknight Archfiend en modo de ataque. Como no todos hemos tenido turno, no puedo atacar, coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino"

"Vallamos por todo desde el inicio" Decía Soser

"Ese es el plan" Respondió Akiryo

"¿Teníamos un plan?" Dijo Socer, y ambos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron "Robo, invoco a mi Red-Eyes B. Chick activo su efecto, lo sacrifico e invoco a mi Red-Eyes Black Dragon de mi mano" A la orden el pequeño dragón se convirtió en un gran y oscuro dragón negro "Red-Eyes ataca a Mad Archfiend ¡Inferno Fire Blast!"

"Activo mi trampa, Sakuretsu Armor, destruye un monstruo del oponente cuando declara ataque" Decía Nash

"Yo activo la mía, Exterio's fang, si tengo un Naturia en el campo, puedo negar la activación de una magia o trampa de mi oponente, después envío una carta de mi mano al cementerio" Decía Akiryo

"Entonces mi ataque continua, ¡Ve Red-Eyes!"

"De todas formas, cuando mi Mad Archfiend es seleccionado como objetivo de ataque se cambia a defensa" Mad se defiende y la gran bola de fuego de Red-Eyes lo destruye"

"Coloco 2 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno" Decía Soser

"Mi turno de nuevo" Decía Nash

"¿Por qué es tu turno de nuevo?" Preguntaba Akiryo

"Porque son 4… digo 2 contra 1, yo tengo mas turnos que ustedes, porque si no seria injusto"

"Esta bien"

"Robo, activo Foolish Burial, con esta carta envío de mi Deck al cementerio una carta de monstruo, envío a mi Imprisoned Queen Archfiend. Con esto el efecto continuo de mi Queen se activa, mientras Pandemonium este en el campo, el ataque de todos los monstruos demonios de nivel 4 o menor aumenta en 1000"

"¡¿Qué?" Decían Akiruo y Soser

"Además activo la carta mágica continua Solidarity cuando tengo un solo tipo de monstruos en el Cementerio el ataque de los monstruos del mismo tipo en el campo aumentan su ataque en 800"

"¡Ahora todos sus monstruos tiene mas de 3500 de ataque!" Decía Marco

"Invoco a mi Terrorking Archfiend en modo de ataque. Vallan at…"

"Activo mi carta trampa Threatening Roar, el oponente no puede declarar ataque" Decía Akiryo antes de que Nash pudiera dar ordenes a sus monstruos

"Tus cartas son demasiado molestas" Decía Nash "Termino mi turno"

"El ataque de tus monstruos no es nada, te mostrare el verdadero poder de los Naturia, Robo" Decía Akiryo "Activo mi carta mágica Leodrake's Mane, selecciono un monstruo boca-arriba y su ataque se vuelve 3000, pero sus efectos son negados, hasta el final del turno, elijo a Naturia White Oak"

"Aun así no es suficiente" Decía Marco

"Aun no" Dijo Joshija

"Invoco a mi Naturia LadyBug, la sacrifico y un monstruo mío gana 1000 de ataque hasta el final del turno, otra vez se los doy a White Oak, ve ataca a Terrorking" Al árbol Naturia comenzó a brillar y varia raíces salieron e bajo de Terrorking destruyéndolo"

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400, Akiryo LP: 8000, Soser LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 7800**

"Bien, coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Nash "Activo invoco a Snipe Hunter y activo su efecto, descarto 1 carta de mi mano para seleccionar una carta en el campo y tirar un dado, si sale de 2 al 5, la carta seleccionada se destruye, envío 2 y selecciono a Red-Eyes y a White Oak" Snipe tira dos dados y cae "Ambos se destruyen"

"Activo el efecto de mi White Oak, cuando es seleccionado por el efecto de una carta del oponente, puedo enviarlo al cementerio e invocar 2 cartas Naturia del Deck de nivel 4 o menor, pero al final del turno se destruirán, invoco a Naturia Cliff y Naturia Cosmobeet" Decía Akiryo

"Bien pero Red-Eyes si es destruido" Decía Nash mientras Snipe disparaba a al dragón destruyéndolo

"Activo mi carta trampa Red-Eyes Spirit, cuando un monstruo con Red-Eyes en el nombre es destruido, puedo invocarlo especialmente desde el cementerio, lo invoco en defensa"

"Bien, aunque sus monstruos no son lo suficientemente fuertes lograron bloquear sus combos" Decía Marco

"Cállate, Archfiend Soldier ataca directo a Marco" A la orden el soldado se lanzo contra Marco

"¡¿Qué? Red-Eyes, bloquea" Decía Soser

"¡No, espera!, yo me encargo" Decía Akiryo "Activo mi trampa Urgent Tuning, con ella puedo sincronizar en la fase de batalla, sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Naturia Cosmobeet de nivel 2 con mi Naturia Cliff de nivel 4. Cuando la sangre de lo salvaje se derrame, en la naturaleza brillara una luz legendaria, Despierta. Invocación Sincronizada. El dragón sagrado. Naturia Barkion. Ahora activo el efecto de mi Naturia Cliff, cuando es enviada del campo al cementerio puedo invocar un monstruo Naturia de nivel 4 o menor en modo de ataque, Invoco a mi Naturia Dragonfly, Dragonfly bloquea el ataque"

La pequeña libélula aparece en frente de Marco salvándolo del ataque

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400, Akiryo LP: 6100, Soser LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 7800**

"Akiryo ¿Estas bien?" Decía Soser

"Si, no te preocupes. _Ese golpe si dolió mucho, ¿Esto sufrieron ellos dos antes?_" Pensaba mientras miraba a Joshija y Marco

"Shadowknight ataca a Marco directo" Decía Nash

"Dragonfly otra vez" Decía Akiryo

"¿Qué, no había sido destruido por mi Soldier?"

"No, Dragonfly no puede ser destruido en batalla por monstruos con 2000 de ataque o mas, además el gana 200 de ataque por cada Naturia en mi cementerio, el actualmente tiene 1800"

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400, Akiryo LP: 5100, Soser LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 7800**

"Mmm, no dolió tanto como esperaba" Decía Akiryo

"Todo daño a los puntos de vida de mi oponente por mi Shadowknight es partido a la mitad"

"Bien"

"Termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Soser "Invoco a Red-Eyes Wyvern, activo mi carta mágica Inferno Fire Blast, selecciono un Red-Eyes Black Dragon en mi campo y hago daño igual a sus puntos de ataque a mi oponente"

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400, Akiryo LP: 5100, Soser LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 5400**

"Saco del juego a mi Red-Eyes Wyvern e invoco a mi Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, activo mi carta mágica Ring of Magnetism y se la equipo a mi Darkness Metal, con ella mi dragón pierde 500 puntos de ataque y solo puedes atacarlo a el, termino mi turno"

"Eso fue todo, no hiciste gran cosa, Robo, invoco a mi Infernalqueen Archfiend, ataco a Darkness Metal, con mi Shadowknight"

"Activo mi trampa, Mirror Force, cuando un monstruo del oponente ataca, destruye todos los monstruos de oponente" Decía Soser

Al atacar Shadowknight golpea un muro invisible y todos sus monstruos se destruyen

"Termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Akiryo "Activo la carta mágica Cup of Ace, con ella tiro una moneda y si cae cara robo 2 cartas y si cae cruz mi oponente roba 2 cartas" Una enorme moneda apareció en la manos de Akiryo y la lanzo hacia el aire "Cara, robo 2. _No puedo hacer mucho con ellas_"

"¡Akiryo!" Grito Soser

"_¿Eh?_" Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente un rato "_¿Qué quieres?, ¿Por qué bajaste el ataque de Darkness Metal?, no tiene sentido… ¿Mmm?, bajar el ataque… 2300… ¡Entonces esa carta!_" Entonces sonrío "_Bien, será como tu quieras. _Barkion, Dragonfly ataquen directo a Nash"

**Joshija LP: 8000, Marco LP: 2400, Akiryo LP: 5100, Soser LP: 8000 – Nash LP: 1100**

"Eso no es suficiente para vencerme" Decía Nash

"Lo se, coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Mi turno" Decía Nash

"Ya acabo" Decía Akiryo

"¿A que te refieres?" Decía Nash

"Activo mi carta trampa, Raigeki Break, descarto una carta de mi mano y destruyo una carta en el campo. Destruyo al Darkness Metal de Soser"

"¡¿Qué?" Gritaron Joshija, Marco y Nash

Un enorme rayo salio del cielo y destruyo al dragón metálico

"Eso fue una tontería, porque destruiste al monstruo de tu amigo" Decía Marco

"Es lo que el quería, ¿Verdad?" Decía Akiryo

"Así es, activo mi carta trampa, Red-Eyes Burn, cuando un monstruo con Red-Eyes en el nombre es destruido, inflijo daño igual a su ataque a todos los jugadores"

"¡¿Eehh?"

Darkness Metal reaparece en el campo para luego causar una gran explosión que se lleva todo

**Joshija LP: 5700, Marco LP: 100, Akiryo LP: 2800, Soser LP: 5700 – Nash LP: 0**

"¡Ganamos!" Gritaron Akiryo y Soser

"Bien hecho" Decía Marco "¿Qué te parecían Nash?"

"… ¿Y Nash?" Se preguntaba Marco "Desapareció, así sin decir nada"

"¿Cómo estas?" Le preguntaba Akiryo a Joshija

"Bien…" Respondió

"¿Qué te pareció el duelo?"

"¿Por qué lo hicieron?, apenas nos conocimos hoy"

"Pues… Nada más, creí que necesitabas ayuda"

"¿Pero porque se arriesgaron tanto por alguien que apenas conocen?"

"No es nada que el viejo tu, no hubiera hecho" Decía Marco

"!"

"Ya es hora de irse" Decía Soser

"Esta bien, toma, te regreso tu Deck"

"… No quédatelo"

"¡Joshija!" Gritaba Marco

"No me refiero a eso, no creo que mi Deck se merezca a alguien que lo abandone como yo lo hice. Seguiré siendo un duelista, en mi propio camino. Muchas gracias por mostrármelo, Akiryo, Soser y en especial a ti Marco, gracias por no separarte de mi"

"Pues para eso son los amigos" Decía Marco

"Bien, me quedare el Deck, siempre puedes venir por el" Decía Akiryo

"Esta bien" Decía Joshija

"Nos vemos luego, adiós" Decía Akiryo

"Adiós chicos" Decía Soser

"¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" Preguntaba Marco

"Quiero ver a Blitz" Decía Joshija "Quiero preguntarle ¿Que ocurrió? Y ¿Por qué hace eso?"

"Bueno, Tsubasa ya me explico eso, te lo diré de camino a tu casa"

"Esta bien. También necesito pensar en un nuevo Deck"

"…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Esta vez también fui inútil en la pelea"

"No te preocupes por eso"

"Debo volverme fuerte"

Autor: El final del capitulo 11 :), espero les haya gustado y en el próximo capitulo veremos jugar a una persona que ya apareció en el fanfic pero nunca jugo

Nos vemos luego.

Bye, Bye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 – Morphtronic Blast**

Notas del Autor: Aquí esta el episodio 12, veremos jugar a una persona que salio hace tiempo y no jugo.

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

En casa de Joshija

"Si… Si, no te preocupes, todo esta bien aquí… Si me llego, gracias por enviármelo tan rápido… Claro, ¿Quién crees que soy?... Esta bien, yo también los quiero… Mándale saludos a los demás… Adiós" Decía Joshija al colgar el teléfono "Aaahhh, quiero a mi mamá, pero cuando hablo mucho con ella, me dan ganas de dormir. Bueno es hora de irse"

Joshija tomo su disco de duelo y su nuevo Deck y salio de su casa

Unos minutos más tarde

"¡Yoshi!"

"Marco, buenos días"

"Buenos días, ¿Cómo están tus heridas?"

"Bien, ya estoy recuperado, ¿Y tu?"

"También, ya casi no duele. ¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"

"Voy al Chubby, quiero probar este Deck"

"¿Ese Deck es…?"

"Si, lo es"

"Hace tiempo que no veía esas cartas"

"¿Tu adonde vas?"

"Yo… Eehh… con un amigo"

"Enserió, ¿Con quien?"

"Mmm… No importa, tengo que irme, adiós" Después de decir eso Marco salio corriendo

"Esta bien, nos vemos"

Ya en el Chubby

"Bienvenido al Chubby Pig" Decía Emma

"Hola, Emma" Decía Joshija

"Hace tiempo que no venias, ¿Qué te paso?"

"Tuve un accidente y estuve en cama, pero nada grave"

"Bien, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Vengo a probar un nuevo Deck que tengo, ¿Quería saber si Benja estaba por aquí?"

"Si, esta en el segundo piso"

"Ok, Gracias"

Joshija sube al segundo piso y ve el final de un duelo

"Ve Gravekeeper's Assailant, ataque directo"

**Gera LP: 2300 – Reshi LP: 0**

"Buen Duelo" Decía Reshi dándole la mano a Gera

"Igualmente" Respondía Gera

"¡Hey, Benja, Gera!" Gritaba Joshija mientras se acercaba

"Hola, tanto tiempo" Decía Benja

"Hola, Benja, ¿Me puedes ayudar a probar un Deck nuevo que tengo?"

"Claro" Respondió Benja

"Espera Benja, es mi turno de pelear con el, tu ya jugaste con el y perdiste" Decía Gera

"… Esta bien, es todo tuyo" Decía Benja

"Esta bien, juguemos" Decía Joshija

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!" Decían Joshija y Gera

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Gera LP: 8000**

"Yo empiezo, Robo" Decía Joshija "Invoco a mi Morphtronic Slingen en modo de ataque, coloco 3 cartas boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Gera

"Activo mi trampa Light of Intervention, mientras este activada, no pueden colocarse monstruos boca-abajo" Decía Joshija

"Uf, bien" Decía Gera "Invoca a mi Gravekeeper's Assailant y Activo la carta de campo Necrovalley. Mientras este activada, todos los Gravekeeper reciben 500 de ataque y defensa y además las cartas en le cementerio de los dos no pueden ser retiradas del juego y son inafectadas por efectos, excepto los propios. Assailant ataca a Slingen"

"Activo Morphtronic Bind, si tengo un Morphtronic Boca-Arriba, monstruos del oponente de nivel 4 o mayor no pueden atacar o cambiar su posición de batalla"

"Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Robo, Invoco a mi Morphtronic Celfon, activo su efecto, tiro un dado de 6 caras y después revelo cartas igual al numero que salio del tope del Deck e invoco a un monstruo Morphtronic de nivel 4 o menor entre ellos, después regreso las cartas que sobraron al Deck y barajo. Salio 4… Invoco a Morphtronic Boomboxen. Le equipo la carta Double Tool C&D, durante mi turno aumenta el ataque de Boomboxen en 1000 puntos. Activo el efecto de mi Slingen tributo a Celfon y destruyo tu carta boca-abajo"

Slingen se transforma en una reportera y lanza a Celfon hacia la carta boca-abajo

"Debiste de destruir el Necrovalley, esa carta bloquea mas las jugadas" Decía Benja

"No te preocupes, yo tengo mis planes. El efecto de Boomboxen lo deja atacar 2 veces mientras este en modo de ataque, ve ataca a Assailant"

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Gera LP: 7800**

"Slingen, Boomboxen, ataquen directo"

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Gera LP: 4400**

"¿Qué paso Gera, no que eras mejor que el y no se que?" Decía Benja

"Calla no hubiera pasado si ni me destruye la boca-abajo" Decía Gera

"¿Qué carta era?"

"The Holy Barrier – Mirror Force"

"Bien, le atine. Termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Gera "Invoco a mi Gravekeeper's Guard, activo mi magia Magical Dimension, Tributo a mi Guard e invoco a mi Gravekeeper's Visionary y destruyo a Slingen y activo mi magia Mystical Space Typhoon y destruyo Morphtronic Bind"

"Por efecto de Double Tool C&D, en el turno del oponente, si atacas al monstruo equipado tu monstruo será destruido"

"¿Qué?... _No me quedan cartas en la mano… _Termino"

"Voy, Robo" Decía Joshija "Invoco a mi Morphtronic Boarden, cuando el esta en modo de ataque, los monstruos Morphtronic pueden atacar directo al oponente. Ataco dos veces directo con mi Boomboxen"

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Gera LP: 0**

"Gane" Decía Joshija

"Te venció bien rápido" Decía Benja

"Calla Benja" Decía enojado Gera

"Gracias, fue un buen duelo" Decía dándole la mano a Gera

"Pues si" Decía Gera

"¿Por qué cambiaste de Deck?" Preguntaba Benja

"Por cosas que pasaron, no te preocupes"

"Esta bien"

Al mismo tiempo, muy lejos de ahí

"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"El mi guío" Al lado de el se encontraba un Kuriboh flotando

"Bien. Entonces, ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Quiero que me hagas mas fuerte"

"¿Por qué?"

"Quiero proteger a mi amigo y a mis nuevo amigos"

"Si, supe lo de Nash, lo mas seguro es que Akiryo y Soser, también vallan a ser perseguidos"

"Entonces, ¿Me ayudaras?"

"Claro, pero necesitas con que pelear"

"…"

"Necesitas un Deck"

"Si lo se"

Autor: Ese fue el capitulo 12, la verdad no tenia muchas ideas respecto a este capitulo, así que lo siento por el mal duelo XD

Bueno eso fue todo

Bye, Bye


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13 – Reunion**

Notas del Autor: Hola a todos perdón por la tardaza, tuve un super bloqueo, pero espero ya estar de vuelta. Hoy los héroes de la temporada se reunirán.

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

**Tsubasa LP: 1000 – Marco LP: 1700**

"Ve Junk Berserker ataca a Marco directo" Gritaba Tsubasa

"No…" Decía Marco

**Tsubasa LP: 1000 – Marco LP: 0**

"Que cerca…" Decía Tsubasa mientras se tiraba al suelo

"Estuve cerca esta vez" Decía Marco

"Cada vez, eres mas fuerte" Decía Tsubasa

"Pero no lo suficiente" Se quejaba Marco

"Te harás mas fuerte. Solo tienes que confiar mas en ti… y en tu Deck…" Decía Tsubasa algo inseguro

"¿Por qué te detuviste?" Preguntaba Marco

"Pues… desde que comenzamos a entrenar, tu también obtuviste la habilidad de hablar con tus cartas… y pues… como que no confío en tus cartas… dan mucho miedo" Decía Tsubasa con una sonrisa algo forzada

"No te preocupes, yo y mi Deck nos llevamos bien" Decía Marco "Bueno, ya es tarde y tengo que regresar a casa, nos vemos mañana"

"Si, adiós" Decía Tsubasa mientras Marco se iba

"No te preocupes tanto, tu confías en el, ¿O no?" Decía Junk Berserker

"Claro que confío en el. Pero no confío en sus cartas, varias de ellas fueron encerradas por mucho tiempo, están llenas de odio y energía negativa. Temo que lo vuelvan loco… ¿Bersek? Decía Tsubasa

"Si, si. Sigue burlándote de mi nombre" Decía Junk Berserker enojado

"Jeje, no te enfades, fue solo un chiste" Decía Tsubasa maliciosamente "Y ¿De donde saco esas cartas Marco?"

"Y como voy a saberlo" Decía Junk Berserker

Y así siguieron durante horas…

Al día siguiente, un chico corría hacia su amigo distraído

"¡Marco!" Gritaba Joshija

"Hola Yoshi, buenos días" Decía Marco

"Buenos días, hace tiempo que no te veo" Decía Joshija

"Si, he estado ocupado"

"Haz estado con Tsubasa, ¿Verdad?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Nunca le agradecí como se debe por haberme salvado"

"Ya veo"

"Y ¿Qué haces con el?"

"Me esta entrenando para volverme mas fuerte"

"Oohh… y ¿Puedo ir?"

"¿Eh?, ¿Por qué?"

"Quiero probar mi nuevo Deck con varios oponentes… y Gera no me deja pelear con nadie porque quiere ganarme"

"Je, lastima. Si puedes venir, sígueme"

"Sip"

Después de un rato de caminar los dos llegaron a un prado verde lleno árboles y un río

"Nunca me imagine que hubiera un lugar así en una ciudad" Decía Joshija

"A mi me gustan los lugares así, son mas tranquilos"

"Tsubasa" Decía Joshija

"Hola, ¿Como has estado?" Decía Tsubasa

"Bien, gracias a tu Barrier Resonator. Y también gracias por salvarme"

"No es nada, pero si me pudieras hacer un favor"

"¿Qué favor?"

"Te lo cuento ya que lleguen todos"

"¿Todos?"

"Si nosotros"

"¡Akiryo, Soser!" Decía Joshija

"Hola" Decía Akiryo

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Tsubasa nos llamo" Decía Soser

"Entonces, ¿Ya se los vas a decir?" Decía Marco

"No veo porque no" Decía Tsubasa "Quiero que ustedes 4 me ayuden a derrotar a la Trinity Raven"

Joshija, Akiryo y Soser se quedaron boquee abiertos al oír eso

"¿Qué?, pero si son los mejores duelistas del mundo" Decía Soser

"¿Ese es el favor que querías?" Decía Joshija

"Si, es algo grande" Decía Tsubasa

"Ok, te ayudare" Decía Joshija

"¿Por qué?" Preguntaba Akiryo

"Aparte de que le debo la vida, quiero hablar con Blitz y vencer a Zleit" Decía Joshija

"Pero para eso, debemos volvernos mas fuertes" Decía Marco

"¿Qué dicen ustedes?" Preguntaba Joshija

"De acuerdo, peleare junto a ustedes" Decía Akiryo

"Yo también" Decía Soser

"Gracias" Decía Tsubasa

Después de eso los 5 hablaron un rato sobre lo que harían y la Trinity

"Aaahh, ya me aburrí, todo lo que le cuentas a ellos ya nos lo dijiste a nosotros. Marco tengamos un duelo" Decía Joshija

"Esta bien" Respondía Marco

"Bien… si no les importa mi historia" Decía Tsubasa

"Bien empecemos. D-Gazer, Se…" Intentaban decir Joshija y Marco

"¡ESPERA!" Grito un chico a lo lejos

"Ellos son…" Decía Marco

"Gera y Benja" Terminaba Joshija

"Hey, te dije que no jugaras con nadie hasta que te venciera" Decía Gera

"Lo siento por eso" Decía Benja

"¿Quiénes son?" Preguntaba Tsubasa

"Los presentare" Decía Joshija "El que no me deja jugar se llama Gera, tiene un Deck Gravekeeper. El otro se llama Benja y tiene un Deck de Descarte"

"Un Deck de Descarte, es un tipo de Deck inusual. Genial" Decía Tsubasa

"Gracias por el cumplido" Decía Benja

"Bueno, nos presentare. El chico de le derecha se llama Soser, tiene un Deck Red-Eyes. El de la izquierda es Akiryo, su Deck era el Naturia de Joshija" Decía Tsubasa

"Entonces el es quien se quedo con tu Deck" Decía Gera

"Yo soy Tsubasa y tengo un Deck Synchro"

"¿Y que es lo que están haciendo aquí? Decía Benja

"Nos entrenamos para vencer a la Trinity Raven" Respondía Joshija

"¡Los mejores duelistas del mundo!, ¡Es imposible!" Decía Gera

"Es difícil de explicar" Decía Joshija

"Si escucharan mi historia no lo seria" Decía Tsubasa

"Jeje, lo siento" Decía Joshija

"Entonces escuchémosla" Decía Benja "¿Qué dices Gera?, a mi se me hace interesante"

"Esta bien" Decía Gera resignado

"Continuemos con nuestro duelo" Decía Joshija

"Si" Decía Marco

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!" Decían Joshija y Marco

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Marco LP: 8000**

Autor: Es todo por hoy, los 7 que se enfrentaran a la Trinity se han reunido, Bien.

Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos luego.

Bye, Bye


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – Skull Burn**

Notas del Autor: Hola, este es el capitulo 14 de mi Fic, por fin veremos pelear a Marco y el tipo de Deck que tiene, ¿Se cumplirán las preocupaciones de Tsubasa?, ya veremos =D

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!" Decían Joshija y Marco

**Joshija LP: 8000 – Marco LP: 8000**

"Tomare el primer turno" Decía Joshija "Robo. Invoco a mi Morphtronic Celfon, activo su efecto, ¡Dial On!, Tiro un dado de 6 caras y reviso las cartas del tope de mi Deck y si hay un monstruo Morphtronic entre ellos debo invocarlo… salio 4, entonces… Invoco a mi Morphtronic Boomboxen en ataque y le equipo Double Tool C&D, coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Marco "Activo el efecto del Skull Conductor de mi mano, enviándolo de mi mano al cementerio puedo invocar a 2 monstruos zombies que sus ataques combinados sumen 2000 puntos de mi mano, invoco 2 Burning Skull Head de 1000 de ataque cada uno en defensa, además cuando un Burning Skull Head es invocado especialmente de la mano, mi oponente recibe 1000 puntos de daño"

"¿Ehh?"

**Joshija LP: 6000 – Marco LP: 8000**

"Coloco una carta boca-abajo y un monstruo boca-abajo en defensa y termino mi turno"

"Que raro que no atacaras a mi Celfone, bueno. Robo. ¡Dial On!, 5… Invoco a mi Morphtronic Staplen, Invoco normalmente a Morphtronic Remoten. Sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Morphtronic Remoten de nivel 3 con mi Morphtronic Staplen de nivel 4. El poder de la unión y el valor protegerán la paz del mundo. Invocación Sincronizada. ¡Portador del Amor y la Justicia! ¡POWER TOOL DRAGON!"

"Ese es tu nuevo Synchro, se ve genial" "_**Pero no es nada comparado conmigo, ¿Verdad?" **_"Así es"

"¿Mmm?, ¿Dijiste algo, Marco?"

"No, nada"

"Bien. Activo el efecto de Power Tool, una vez por turno puedo tomar una carta mágica de equipo al azar de mi Deck y añadirla a mi mano… Listo, le equipo Break! Draw! a mi Power Tool"

"_**Un Deck que se basa en herramientas, que desagradable, invócame de una vez"**_

"Espera, ya casi" Decía Marco

"¿Volviste a decir algo?"

"No, continua"

"Esta bien… Power Tool ataca a un Burning Skull Head. ¡CRAFTY BREAK!"

"Activo mi trampa Backfire, cuando un monstruo de atributo fuego es destruido y enviado al cementerio, mi oponente pierde 500 puntos de vida"

Power Tool se lanza sobre el cráneo en llamas y al golpearlo explota quemando a Joshija

"¡Quema, Quema, Quema, Quema!"

**Joshija LP: 5500 – Marco LP: 8000**

"Ahh… Al fin se apago… Se activa el efecto de Break! Draw!, cuando el monstruo equipado destruye un monstruo y lo envía al cementerio, robo una carta, no debo perder más puntos. Boomboxen ataca a su monstruo boca-abajo"

"Bien es Pyramid Turtle, cuando es destruido y enviado al cementerio puedo invocar a un monstruo zombie de 2000 o menos de defensa. Invoco a mi Skull Flame" Varia nubes oscuras aparecieron en el campo creando un demonio-zombie con la cabeza envuelta en llamas.

"**Al fin, ya era hora"**

"¡¿Ese monstruo acaba de hablar?!" Decía Benja

"Así es Marco y yo tenemos la habilidad de escuchar la voz de nuestras cartas y comunicarnos con ellas" Explicaba Tsubasa

"Entonces, ¿Por qué nosotros pudimos oír hablar la carta de Marco?" Preguntaba Soser

"Eso es porque en un duelo nuestra la habilidad puede transmitirse a personas a las que tengamos confianza, eso incluye a el oponente y los espectadores" Decía Tsubasa "Así que como Marco confía en ustedes durante el duelo podrán oír hablar las cartas de Marco"

"¿Y las de Joshija?" Preguntaba Akiryo

"Si el tuviera esa poder, si deberíamos" Decía Tsubasa "Y ahora es cuando la cosa se pone fea"

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntaba Gera

Alrededor de Marco se empezó a formar un Aura oscura que segundos después lo envolvía completamente

"Marco…" Decía Joshija

"Tsubasa, ¿Qué esta pasando?" Gritaba Akiryo "Ya no parece el mismo chico que era cuando nos conocimos"

"Ese es el problema con el poder de comunicarse con las cartas, algunas de ellas son tan fuertes que, pueden dominar al dueño" Decía Tsubasa "Y las de Marco están llenas de rencor y odio, que no se lo que pueda ocurrir"

El aura de Marco se empezó a tranquilizar

"Disculpa por mantenerte esperando, continuemos el duelo" Decía Marco

"…" Joshija no podía hablar por lo que había pasado

"Vamos es tu turno" Decía Marco

"¿Eh?, Si… Termino" Decía Joshija "_Marco, ¿Qué te ocurrió?_"

"Mi turno, activo el efecto de mi Skull Flame, envés de robar una carta en mi fase de robo, puedo añadir un Burning Skull Head de mi cementerio a mi mano, también activo su segundo efecto, una vez por turno puedo invocar especialmente un Burning Skull Head de mi Mano" Decía Marco

"**Revive mi sirviente" **Decía Skull Flame mientras del suelo aparecía una calavera en llamas

"Y ahora el efecto de Burning Skull, pierdes 1000 puntos" Decía Marco

**Joshija LP: 4500 – Marco LP: 8000**

"Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Sigo…" Decía Joshija "Robo… _Si destruyo alguno de sus monstruos, terminare perdiendo puntos de vida, ya he perdido demasiados…_ Activo el efecto de Power Tool, traigo un equipo a la mano… es United We Stand y se la equipo a Boomboxen, invoco a Mophtronic Boarden, por United We Stand Boomboxen tiene 5400 de ataque y por Boarden todos pueden atacar directo, se acabo Marco. ¡Ve Boomboxen!"

"Activo mi trampa, Holy Barrier – Mirror Force, cuando un monstruo del oponente declara un ataque destruye todos los monstruos del oponente"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Boomboxen golpea una pared invisible que al destruirse lanza energía hacia los monstruos de Joshija

"Activo el efecto de Power Tool, enviando una carta equipada a el, puedo evitar su destrucción, quito Break! Draw!"

"Muy bien"

"_Necesito defenderme._ Activo Morphtronic Repair Unit, revive a un Morphtronic del cementerio y se le equipa, pero el monstruo equipado no puede cambiar su posición de batalla. Elijo a Boomboxen en modo de defensa. Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino"

"Robo. Invoco a Shutendoji, activo su efecto, saco del juego a Skull Conductor y mi Piramid Turtle de mi cementerio y robo una carta. Skull Flame derrite a Power Tool"

"**Lo hubiera hecho aunque no me hubieras pedido"**

"Activo mi trampa, Morphtronic Bind, si tengo un Morphtronic boca-arriba monstruos de mi oponente de nivel 4 o mayor no pueden atacar o cambiar su posición de batalla"

Una red eléctrica apareció deteniendo a Skull Flame

"**Tsk. A la otra no tendrás tanta suerte"**

"Coloco, una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno"

"Voy, Robo. Activo el efecto de Power Tool de traerán equipo…es Fairy Meteor Crush y se la equipo a Power Tool, con ella cuando Power Tool batalle con un monstruo en modo de defensa, infringirá la diferencia a los puntos de vida de mi oponente. _No tengo opción. _Power Tool ataca a Burning Skull"

**Joshija LP: 4000 – Marco LP: 6700**

"Termino mi turno"

"Mi turno, activo el efecto de mi Skull Flame recupero un Burning Skull del cementerio envés de Robar y activo el segundo efecto de Skull Flame invoco a Burning especialmente"

**Joshija LP: 3000 – Marco LP: 6700**

"Activo mi trampa, Reckless Greed, Robo 2 cartas pero no tengo fase de Robo en 2 turnos"

"**Hay que acabar con esto de una vez, Marco"**

"Bien. Activo mi carta mágica Thunder Crash destruyo todos los monstruos en mi lado del campo y mi oponente pierde 300 de daño por cada uno"

"¿Ehh?, ¿Por qué?"

Un gran rayo golpea a todos los monstruos de Marco y al mismo tiempo Joshija es dañado por las chispas del rayo y por la trampa de Marco, Backfire

**Joshija LP: 300 – Marco LP: 6700**

"Un monstruo mas y Joshija hubiera perdido" Decía Benja

"Marco se quedo sin defensas" Decía Gera

"Pero… aunque Skull Flame no este, esa aura rara todavía esta sobre Marco" Decía Soser

"Llego el fin Yoshi, sacando del juego a un Skull Flame de mi cementerio puedo invocar a mi monstruo mas poderoso"

La oscuridad alrededor de Marco se empezó a descontrolar y a concentrar en el campo del duelo

"Invoco a mi Supersonic Skull Flame"

"**¡Aahhh!, Prepárate para desaparecer"**

"Activo el efecto de mi Supersonic Skull Flame, una vez por turno puedo infligir 400 puntos de daño a mi oponente por cada Burning Skull Head en mi cementerio. Ve ¡Hell Burning!"

"**Quémate con los espíritus del fuego"**

El nuevo Skull Flame lanzo a Joshija varios Burning Skull desde el suelo

**Joshija LP: 0 – Marco LP: 6700**

"Perdí" Dijo Joshija tirandose al suelo

"¡Joshija quítate de ahí!" Gritaba Tsubasa

"¿Qué?" Decía Joshija

Delante de Joshija aun se encontraba Supersonic Skull

"**Te destruiré pequeño" Decía Skull**

"¡Stardust detenlo!" Ordenaba Tsubasa mientras Stardust salía de su carta

"¡Joshija!" Gritaban los demás mientras saltaban para defender a Joshija

Joshija solo estaba en el suelo esperando a ver que ocurría

"**¡Muere!" **Skull saltaba para atacar a Joshija, cuando un chorro de agua lo golpea por detrás apagando el fuego de su cabeza y deteniendo en seco a los demás **"Hey, tu te he dicho que no apagues mi cabeza" **Le gritaba Skull a Marco

"Tu eres el que me tiene que hacer caso, yo soy tu dueño después de todo" Le respondía Marco que ya había vuelto a la normalidad

"**No tengo por que…"** Intentaba decir Skull pero se dio cuenta que Marco tenia algo en las manos **"Esa es mi…"**

"Sip, tu carta. Deja de portarte mal o la romperé" Amenazaba Marco

"… **O señor Marco, no se preocupe, no volveré a desobedecerlo" **Respondía Skull rogando por su vida **"Bueno si me disculpa, me marcho, adiós"** Decía al mismo tiempo que regresaba a la carta dejando atónitos a todos

"Valla… No creo que eso cambie algún día, verdad, Imairuka" El pequeño delfín al lado de Marco movía la cabeza diciendo que no "Estas bien Yoshi" Decía Marco ayudándolo a pararse

"Marco ¿Que acaba de pasar?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Pues… Ya conociste mi Deck"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Pues mis monstruos son algo salvajes" Dijo Marco obligando a los demás a conformarse

"Jeje, bien. Es genial que ya puedas pelear Marco" Decía Joshija con una sonrisa a su amigo.

Autor: Bueno ese fue el 14° capitulo, espero les haya gustado, 2 cosas. 1 – El efecto de Power Tool es seleccionar 3 cartas equipo del Deck y el oponente sin verlas elige una de ellas sin verlas y el dueño la añade a su mano, pero como eso es largo y complicado, decidí poner el efecto del anime que es mas sencillo =D, y lo otro es que a lo mejor no pueda publicar capítulos tan seguido porque ya entre a clases y tengo trabajos y cosas así, pero intentare escribir siempre que pueda =)

Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos luego

Bye, Bye. =D


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15 – Get Moving**

Notas del Autor: Hola, este es el capitulo 15 del Fic, por si no entienden el titulo (porque a mi también me cuesta un poco procesarlo), ambos grupos comienzan a moverse, listos para la batalla =D

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

En un lugar, lejos de Arc City

"Al fin llego el momento, por fin conoceremos a quien nos dio estos gloriosos poderes"

"Por fin conseguiré mi carta y no seré mas débil que ustedes"

"Ni con una carta oscura serás mas fuerte que nosotros, Wolf"

"No hables Zleit, tus samuráis no se comparan con mis demonios" Decía Wolf

"Jeje, ¿Quieres comprobarlo?" Decía Zleit

"Ya vasta los dos"

"¿Qué quieres Nash?" Decía Zleit

"Tu amiguito Tsubasa piensa luchar con nosotros" Decía Nash

"Y que importa. ¿Cómo si fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para ganarnos?" Decía Zleit

"Entonces dime como es que no pudiste eliminar al chico que estaba con Blitz antes" Respondía Nash

"¿Tu también quieres pelear Nash?" Decía furioso Zleit

"No creo que estés en posición de decir nada, Nash. A ti te vencieron dos chicos que nada tenían que ver en esto y tampoco pudiste eliminar a ese 'Joshija'"

"No te preocupes Keios, no estaba jugando enserio con ellos" Decía Nash

"Que importa Nash, pronto tendremos nuestras cartas oscuras y no perderemos ante nadie" Decía Wolf de muy buen humor

"No me compares contigo que necesita una carta para ser fuerte" Decía Nash

"¿Qué dices?" Decía Wolf perdiendo el humor

"Hablando de inútiles, ¿Dónde esta Blitz?" Decía Keios

"¿A quien le dices inútil?" Gritaba Wolf

"¿Blitz?, El esta donde siempre, encerrado en su cuarto lamentándose. Por mas que huya no cambiara nada, debería aceptarlo" Decía Zleit

"Lastima, el era tan divertido antes" Decía Keios

En Ark City

**Soser 9000 LP, Cartas: 4 – Benja 2700 LP, Cartas: 12**

"Activo la carta mágica, Book of Taiyou y flipeo a mi Needle Worm, tiras cinco cartas del tope" Decía Benja "Termino"

"Perdí…" Decía Soser

**Soser 9000 LP, Cartas: 0 – Benja 2700 LP, Cartas: 12**

**Gera LP: 800 – Marco LP: 700**

"Activo el efecto de Supersonic Skull Flame, una vez por turno puedo hacer 400 puntos de daño por cada Burning Skull Head en mi cementerio. Ve ¡Hell Burning!" Decía Marco

"Nooo…"

**Gera LP: 0 – Marco LP: 700**

"Que bien, todos se están volviendo muy fuertes" Decía Joshija

"Sip, todos se están esforzando mucho" Decía Akiryo

"¿Mmm?" Decía Joshija

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Dónde esta Tsubasa?"

"Ni idea"

"¿Me buscaban?" Decía Tsubasa que llegaba en su D-Wheel "Reúnan a todos, tengo algo que decirles"

"De acuerdo"

Minutos después

"¿Qué nos vas a decir?" Decía Gera

"Primero, ya se lo que hara la Trinity Raven, darán un golpe a gran escala, atacaran a toda una ciudad"

"¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?" Preguntaba Akiryo

"Los tres miembros principales activaran sus cartas al mismo tiempo, en tres puntos de la ciudad y activaran el modo Battle Royal y todos los que estén cerca serán involucrados en un colosal duelo" Decía Tsubasa

"No puede ser…" Decía Soser

"¿Y como se supone que vamos a detenerlos?" Preguntaba Gera

"Derrotando a los usuarios de las cartas" Respondía Tsubasa "Pero los únicos que podemos hacerlo somos, Joshija, Marco y yo"

"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!" Decían Benja y Gera indignados

"Si, ¿Por qué nosotros?" Decía Marco

"Joshija porque el ya a sobrevivido a un duelo con uno de los miembros principales, así que la próxima vez que sea lastimado en un duelo no será tan duro, y Marco y yo porque podemos hablar con nuestras cartas, lo que nos da mas probabilidad de ganar y sobrevivir a los golpes" Explicaba Tsubasa

"No es justo" Decía Gera frustrado

"Entonces ustedes tendrán que distraer a Nash y Wolf mientras nos enfrentamos a la Trinity, ¿Esta bien?" Decía Tsubasa

"Bien" Decía Akiryo

"¿Qué pasa si no podemos ganar?" Preguntaba Benja lo que hizo que todo quedara en silencio

"… Morimos" Respondía Tsubasa muy seriamente "Hay una cosa que todavía no les he dicho, algún miembro de la Trinity es mas fuerte de lo aparenta, como si el estuviera moviendo a los hilos desde dentro. Tengan mucho cuidado con el"

Todo el mundo gurdo silencio después de oír a Tsubasa

"Una ultima cosa, yo los metí en esto, inmediatamente cuando los conocí, pensé que me ayudarían sin pedirles su opinión, sin contarles lo peligroso que es esto, así que no tienen que acompañarme si no quieren" Decía Tsubasa "Mañana en a las 6 estaré en la entrada de Ark City para los que quieran acompañarme" Dicho eso Tsubasa se fue en su D-Wheel y minutos después los demás también se fueron

"¿Entonces que vas a hacer Yoshi?" Preguntaba Marco

"Es obvio iré a pelear" Decía Joshija

"Jeje, lo sabia" Respondía Marco

"¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Creo que también es obvio, ¿No?"

"Si" Decía Joshija con una sonrisa en la cara

"Nos vemos mañana" Se despedía Marco

En el Chubby Pig

"Creo que nos estamos metiendo en algo muy grande, ¿No crees?" Decía Gera

"Así es" Respondía Benja

"¿No tienes miedo?"

"Si…"

"Pero de todas maneras vas a ir"

"Si"

"Je, eso me gusta de ti"

"Mmm"

"Lo único que quieres es enfrentarte a gente fuerte"

"Además si no luchamos ahora, después vendrán por nosotros"

"A veces eres demasiado serio"

A la orilla del río

"¿Me pregunto contra quien nos enfrentaremos?, si Wolf o Nash" Decía Akiryo

"Yo estoy preocupado" Decía Soser

"¿De que?"

"No lo se, nervios supongo"

"No te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

"Si. Preparémonos para mañana"

"Bien"

Al día siguiente

"Kuribin, ¿Crees que hago lo correcto?" Le decía Tsubasa a una pequeña bola de pelos en sus manos

"No creo que valla a contestarte"

"Marco, hola" Decía Tsubasa "Gracias por venir"

"Al parecer no soy el único" Decía Marco, y después los demás llegaron a donde estaba Tsubasa

"Ya estamos listos" Decía Joshija

"Bien" Respondía Tsubasa

"Y, ¿Cómo nos iremos?, no creo que todos quepamos en tu D-Wheel" Decía Benja

"Sip, nos iremos en el" Tsubasa saco una carta de su solcillo "¡Aparece Expressroid!" De la carta de aparece un tren bala

"Hola Tsubasa, a donde quieres ir hoy" Decía Expressroid

"Que genial" Decía Joshija

"¿Yo también podré hacer eso?" Preguntaba Marco

"Claro, con algo de experiencia" Respondía Tsubasa

"El hablar con los monstruos si que es útil" Decía Soser

Todos abordaron a Expressroid, listos para la batalla

"¿Listos?" Decía Expressroid

"¡Si!" Gritaron todos desde adentro

"Muy bien, ¡Vámonos!" Grito el monstruo que empezó a moverse a toda velocidad

Autor: Este fue el capitulo 15, y por ahora me voy a dormir que ya es tarde. Jeje

Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos a la otra

Bye, Bye


	16. Especial 1

**Especial 1 – El Cumpleaños de Joshija**

Notas del Autor: Hola, como mencione en el primer capitulo los personajes de la serie los cree pensando en mis amigos y compañeros, y hoy es el cumpleaños del protagonista así que como regalo he decidido dedicarle este capitulo que esta fuera de la trama principal de la historia =D

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"¡Tsubasa!"

"Hola, Tsuki, ¿Qué tal?" Decía Tsubasa

"¡AHORA, TENGAMOS UN DUELO!" Decía Tsuki fuertemente

"Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo"

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Por qué?"

"Tengo algo que hacer"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Recuerdas a Joshija"

"¿A quien casi mato con Obelisk?"

"…Si ese"

"¿Qué pasa con el?"

"Hoy es su cumpleaños y prometí ayudar a hacerle una fiesta sorpresa"

"¿Si? ¿Quién va a ir?"

"Pues, Blitz, Keios y Wolf se encargan de las decoraciones, Akiryo y Soser de la comida, Benja y Gera de los regalos, Marco y yo nos ocuparemos de distraer a Joshija hasta que todo este listo"

"Bien… pues te ayudare puede que sea divertido"

"Esta bien, Marco y Joshija nos esperan en el Chubby Pig, vamos"

Unos minutos más tarde en la gran tienda de cartas

"Vamos Marco" Decía Joshija suplicando

"Ni hablar, tienes que esperar"

"Por favor, ¿Ni porque es mi cumpleaños?"

"Nop"

"Interrumpimos algo"

"Tsubasa" Decía Marco "Y Zleit"

"Dime Tsuki, por favor"

"Esta bien" Decía Marco

"Tsubasa, ¿Verdad que si?" Decía Joshija

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntaba Tsubasa

"Yoshi quiere que lo deje comprar una carta para su Deck Morphtronic, pero es muy cara y tu ya sabes…" Decía Marco

"¿Ya se?... Oh si, lo siento Joshija tendrá que ser a la otra" Decía Tsubasa

"No, tu también, Mmm…" Decía Joshija

"Mejor nos vamos de aquí, para que no se le antoje a Joshija comprar" Decía Tsuki

"Sip" Decían Marco y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo

"No" Decía Joshija desilusionado

Ya afuera del Chubby

"¿Y que hacemos?" Decía Tsuki

"No se… ¿Tu que quieres hacer Joshija?" Decía Tsubasa

"Yo me voy a casa a deprimirme un rato" Decía Joshija

"¿Eh?, No espera" Dijeron Marco y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo

"No puedes ir solo a deprimirte así" Decía Marco

"Si Marco tiene razón, no te deprimas solo por una carta" Decía Tsubasa

"Pero me seria muy útil en el Deck" Decía Joshija "Mejor me voy a casa"

"_No ya falta muy poco para la fiesta_" Pensaba Marco

"_¿Qué hacemos?_"Pensaba Tsubasa

"Hey, Joshija que tal si hacemos un juego" Decía Tsuki

"¿Un juego?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Si, un Tag Duel entre los 4" Decía Tsuki

"¿Qué es un Tag Duel?" Preguntaban Marco Y Joshija

"Un Tag es un Duelo de 2 contra 2 donde el equipo comparte el campo y las cartas" Respondía Tsuki

"¿Y porque quieres que hagamos eso?" Preguntaba Tsubasa

"Simple, somos Joshija y yo, contra ustedes 2" Decía Tsuki "Si ganamos nosotros compramos la carta y si ustedes ganan nos vamos a otra parte"

Marco y Tsubasa se sorprendieron al oír eso

"Espera Tsuki, ¿Qué estas planeando?" Decía Tsubasa

"Jeje, nada. Solo un inocente juego para ayudar a Joshija" Decía Tsuki

"Esta bien, juguemos" Decía Joshija

"¿Qué hacemos?" Decía Marco

"Sigámosle la corriente a Tsuki, suele tener buenas idea" Decía Tsubasa

"Bien, aceptamos" Respondía Marco

"D-Gazer, SET, Duel Disk, SET. ¡DUELO!" Decían todos

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 8000 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 8000**

"Tomare el primer turno" Decía Tsuki "Robo. Activo la magia continua Gateway of the Six, cada vez que un monstruo Six Samurai en su nombre en invocado se colocan 2 Bushido Counters en esa carta, puedo quitar counters para activar el efecto de esta carta. Invoco a Kagemusha of the Six Samurai. Activo la carta mágica Asceticism of the Six Samurai, me deja invocar a un monstruo Six Samurai de mi Deck con ataque igual a otro monstruo Six Samurai que tenga en el campo, elijo a Kagemusha de 400 de Atk e invoco a Elder of the Six Samurai. Sincronizo a mi Elder of the Six Samurai de nivel 3 con mi monstruo tuner Kagemusha of the Six Samurai de nivel 2. Cuando los guerreros se reúnan, la espada de la lealtad se alzara. Escucha mi llamado. Invocación Sincronizada. Aparece ahora. Legendary Six Samurai – Shi En. Activo el efecto de Gateway quitando 4 counters puedo traer un monstruo Six Samurai de mi Deck o Cementerio a la mano, traigo a mi Grandmaster of te Six Samurai y su efecto es que si hay un Six Samurai en mi lado del campo puede ser invocado especialmente de mi mano. Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino"

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 8000 BC: 4 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 8000**

"Si que te tomaste tu tiempo" Decía Tsubasa

"Invoco 2 monstruos poderosos en su primer turno" Decía Marco

"Jeje, y podía hacer mas, pero tengo que dejar que mi compañero juegue" Decía Tsuki

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Tsubasa "Envío al cementerio a mi Quillbolt Hedgehog para invocar especialmente a mi Quickdraw Synchron, también invoco normalmente a mi Junk Synchron y activo su efecto revivo a Quillbolt. Sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Junk Synchron de nivel 3 con mi Quillbolt de nivel 2. Las estrellas se reúnen llamando una nueva fuerza. Conviértete en la luz que ilumina el camino. Invocación sincronizada. ¡Muéstrate!, Junk Warrior, y ahora activo el efecto de Quillbolt, cundo tengo un tuner en el campo puedo invocarlo especialmente de mi cementerio. Sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Quickdraw Synchron de nivel 5 con mi Quillbolt de nivel 2. Sentimientos combinados crearan un nuevo poder. Conviértete en la luz que ilumina el camino. Invocación sincronizada. ¡Enciéndete! Nitro Warrior, Nitro ataca a Shi En ¡Dynamite Knuckle!"

"Espera no todos hemos tenido turno, no puedes atacar todavía" Decía Joshija

"No, si puede porque ambos equipos ya hemos tenido turno" Decía Tsuki "De todas formas, activo mi trampa, Dimensional Prison, remuevo a Nitro"

"Bien, Junk Warrior ataca al Grandmaster ¡Scrap Fist!" Decía Tsubasa

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 7800 BC: 4 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 8000**

"Coloco 2 cartas boca-abajo y termino" Decía Tsubasa

"Robo" Decía Joshija "Invoco a mi Morphtronic Scopen, activo su efecto, puedo invocar a un monstruo Morphtronic de nivel 4 o menor de mi mano, invoco a Morphtronic Slingen. Sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Morphtronic Scopen de nivel 3 con mi Morphtronic Slingen de nivel 4. El poder de la unión y el valor protegerán la paz del mundo. Invocación Sincronizada. ¡Portador del Amor y la Justicia! ¡POWER TOOL DRAGON!, Activo su efecto, traigo una carta mágica de equipo al azar de mi Deck a la mano… es Mage Power, se la equipo a Power Tool. Power Tool ataca a Junk Warrior, ¡CRAFTY BREAK!"

"Activo mi carta trampa, Draining Shield" Decía Tsubasa

"Joshija activa el efecto de Shi En" Le decía Tsuki a Joshija

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no lo activas tu?" Decía Joshija

"Ahora mismo mi Shi En es tuyo, no puedo hacer nada hasta mi próximo turno" Respondía Tsuki

"Esta bien, Activo el efecto de Shi En y niego tu trampa, el ataque de Power Tool continua" Decía Joshija

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 7800 BC: 4 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 7000**

"Entonces, ¿Puedo atacar con tu Shi En?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Asi es" Decía Tsuki

"Shi En ataca directo a Tsubasa ¡Espada Legendaria!" Decía Joshija

"Activo mi trampa, Sakuretsu Armor, destruyo a Shi En" Decía Tsubasa

"Tsuki lo siento" Se disculpaba Joshija

"No importa, ya haremos algo" Respondía Tsuki

"Termino mi turno" Decía Joshija

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Marco "Activo mi carta mágica continua Call of Mummy, puedo invocar a un Monstruo Zombie de mi mano si no controlo ningún otro monstruo, Invoco a mi Burning Skull Head, y se activa su efecto, cuando se invoca especialmente de mi mano le hace 1000 puntos de daño al oponente" Decía Marco

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 6800 BC: 4 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 7000**

"Ahora tributo a mi Burning Skull para invocar a mi Dark Dust Spirit, y se activa su efecto, cuando es invocado de modo normal o flipeado destruye todos los monstruos boca arriba en el campo, excepto el" Decía Marco

"Activo el efecto de mi Power Tool, quitándole una carta equipo, puedo negar su destrucción, le quipo Mage Power" Decía Joshija

"Activo otra magia continua, Pyramid of Wonders, todos los monstruos Zombies que controle, ganan 200 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo que controle el oponente. Dark Dust ataca a Power Tool" Decía Marco

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 6700 BC: 4 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 7000**

"Activo la carta de campo, Zombie World, todos los monstruos en el campo y cementerio ahora son Zombies, Termino, por efecto de Dark Dust, al final del turno el regresa a mi mano" Decía Marco

"Sigo, Robo" Decía Tsuki "Activo el efecto de Gateway quito 4 counters y traigo a mi Legendary Six Samurai – Mizuho, y la invoco, cuando tengo a Mizuho en el campo puedo invocar especialmente de mi mano al Legendary Six Samurai – Shinai, activo el efecto de Mizuho, tributando un Six Samurai para destruir una carta en el campo, destruyo, la Pyramid of Wonders, se activa el efecto de Shinai, cuando es tributado puedo traer un Sic Samurai del cementerio a mi mano y elijo al Grandmaster y lo invoco especialmente. Ataco directo con mis 2 monstruos"

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 6700 BC: 6 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 3300**

"Coloco una carta boca-abajo y termino mi turno" Decía Tsuki

"Valla que golpe, ¿Estas bien Marco?" Decía Tsubasa

"Si, no te preocupes" Respondía Marco

"Entonces, voy" Decía Tsubasa "Robo. Invoco a mi Summoner Monk, descartando una magia puedo invocar a un monstruo de nivel 4 de mi Deck, descarto Double Summon e Invoco a mi Mist Valley Soldier. Sincronizo a mi monstruo tuner Mist Valley Soldier de nivel 4, con mi Summoner Monk de nivel 4. Los deseos de reúnen formando una nueva estrella. Conviértete en la luz que ilumina el camino. Invocación Sincronizada, ¡Alza Vuelo! ¡Stardust Dragon! Stardust ataca a Mizuho, ¡Shooting Sonic!"

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 5800 BC: 6 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 3300**

"Termino mi turno" Decía Tsubasa

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Joshija "Activo mi carta Junk Box, con ella puede revivir a un monstruo Morphtronic del cementerio pero al final del turno será destruido, revivo a mi Morphtronic Slingen, invoco normalmente a mi Morphtronic Remoten. Sincronizo a mi tuner Morphtronic Remoten de nivel 3 con mi Morphtronic Slingen de nivel 4. Las 7 espadas se reunen para defender la paz y la justicia. ¡Invocación Sincronizada! Seven Swords Warrior, le equipo la carta United We Stand con ella Seven Swords gana 800 de ataque por cada monstruo boca-arriba en mi lado del campo, además cuando el es equipado con una carta el causa 800 puntos de daños al oponente. Ve ¡Equip Shot!"

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 5800 BC: 6 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 2500**

"Seven Swords, ataca a Stardust, ¡Seven Swords Slash!" Decía Joshija

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 5800 BC: 6 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 900**

"No están ganado muy fuertemente" Decía Tsubasa

"Pero aun no se a acabado"

"Asi es. Termino" Decía Joshija

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Marco "Invoco especialmente a Shutendoji activo su efecto, remuevo a Junk Synchron y a Quickdraw Synchron de nuestro cementerio para robar una carta… Bien, invoco normalmente a mi Zombie Master, ahora Invoco especialmente a Kasha, esta carta solo puede ser invocada especialmente si controlo 2 o mas monstruos zombies y cuando llega todos los monstruos excepto el son regresados al Deck y además su ataque es igual a la cantidad de monstruos zombies regresados al Deck por 1000, así que tiene 4000 de atk"

"Por Zombie World nuestros monstruos también eran zombies" Decía Tsuki

"No tienen defensas, Kasha atácalos directo" Decía Marco

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 1800 BC: 6 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 900**

"Bien hecho Marco, ya casi los alcanzamos" Decía Tsubasa

"Termino mi turno" Decía Marco

"Mi turno, Robo" Decía Tsuki

"Ese es su único monstruo, no tienen cartas boca-abajo ni mano, si lo quitamos ganaremos" Decía Joshija

"Lo se, invoco a The Six Samurai Zanji, además si tengo un Six Samurai en el campo puedo invocar al Legendary Six Samurai Kizan de mi mano. Voy a crear una red de uniones entre estos dos monstruos. Invocación XYZ" Decía Tsuki

"¡¿XYZ?!" Decían Joshija y Marco

"El tiene un XYZ, no me lo esperaba" Decía Tsubasa

"Tsubasa, ¿Qué es un XYZ?" Preguntaba Marco

"Un XYZ son monstruos perecidos a los Synchros, aunque para ser franco, son lo contrario" Decía Tsubasa

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Los Synchros son monstruos creados de la D-Energy, la cual esta presente en casi todo. Los XYZ son creados de Antimateria o Materia Oscura, los investigadores dicen que salieron de la energía que expulsaba un agujero negro. También se dice que los XYZ representan la destrucción, lo contrario a los Synchros que buscan la evolución, pero nadie esta seguro" Explicaba Tsubasa

"¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto?" Decía Joshija

"Piénsalo un momento, de aquí nosotros tres podemos invocar criaturas de otro mundo y hablar con espíritus, después de eso, yo creo que todo es posible" Decía Tsubasa

"Ven aquí Campeón Legendario, ¡Heroic Champion – Excalibur!" Decía Tsuki

"La carta es negra" Decía Marco sorprendido

"Y no tiene niveles" Decía igual Joshija

"Y sus materiales envés de irse al cementerio se quedan con el" Terminaba Tsubasa

"Ahora activo el efecto de Excalibur, puedo quitarle 2 materiales de XYZ para duplicar su ataque hasta el final del turno de mi oponente" Decía Tsuki

"Tiene 4000 igual que Kasha" Decía Joshija

"Esto es malo" Decía Tsubasa

"Activo mi magia Monster Reborn, revivo un monstruo del cementerio, elijo a Power Tool Dragon" Decía Tsuki

"¿Por qué?" Preguntaba Joshija

"Terminemos esto juntos" Decía Tsuki

"Si"

"Excalibur ataca a Kasha. ¡Córtalo en 2! ¡Final Attack of the True Sword!" Gritaban Tsuki y Joshija

"Como los 2 tienen el mismo ataque, los 2 se destruyen. Ahora Joshija si me haces los honores" Decía Tsuki

"Ve Power Tool Dragon, ¡CRAFTY BREAK!" Gritaba Joshija

**Joshija y Tsuki LP: 1800 BC: 10 – Marco y Tsubasa LP: 0**

"Si ganamos" Decía Joshija

"Perdimos" Decía Marco "Ojala ya hayan llegado"

"Vamos por la carta" Decía Joshija felizmente… Pero

En el Chubby

"Nooooooooo…" Gritaba Joshija

"Lo siento amiguito, pero ya la vendí" Decía Emma

"Noo…" Decía Joshija deprimido

"Lo siento Joshija, suerte para la próxima" Decía Tsuki "Que tal si vamos a tu casa para que te deprimas un rato"

"Sii…" Decía Joshija todavía deprimido

Ya cerca de la casa de Joshija

"¿A dónde se fueron Marco y Tsubasa?" Preguntaba Joshija todavía deprimido

"No lo se" Respondía Tsuki "¿Ya casi llegamos?"

"Si es aquí" Decía Joshija. El abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta que había algo raro "¿Por qué todo esta tan oscuro?"

"¿Cuándo te vas de tu casa dejas las luces encendidas?, te va a salir cara la cuenta de luz" Se burlaba Tsuki

"Jaja, encenderé la luz" Joshija encendió y…

"¡Felicidades!, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" Gritaron todos desde dentro de la casa de Joshija

"¿Qué?, Todos…" Intentaba decir Joshija

"Con que aquí estaban" Decía Tsuki

"Hola otra vez, Tsuki" Decía Tsubasa

Todos se empezaron a acercar y a abrazar a Joshija por su cumpleaños

"Gracias a todos por la fiesta" Decía Joshija

"Si fue mucho trabajo" Decía Gera

"¡Ustedes casi no hicieron nada!" Gritaron Keios, Wolf y Akiryo al mismo tiempo

"¿Ustedes cocinaron?" Preguntaba Joshija Soser

"Si, aunque no sabemos como. Ojala nos haya salido bien" Decía Soser lo que hizo temblar a Joshija

La fiesta continúo hasta muy tarde, hasta que fue la hora de ir a casa

"Ya es hora de irse" Decía Tsubasa

"Pero primero es hora de los regalos, o mejor dicho el regalo" Decía Marco

Benja le dio a Marco un pequeño paquete envuelto

"Toma" Le dijo Marco Joshija

Joshija abrió el regalo

"Esta es…" Intentaba decir Joshija

"Life Stream Dragon" Termino Marco

"Es la carta que quería comprar en el Chubby" Decía Marco

"Si, Desde hace rato la teníamos planeado comprar, pero no esperábamos que fueras a comprarla hoy" Decía Marco

"Por eso dije lo del duelo para ganar algo de tiempo" Decía Tsuki "Tsubasa me dijo lo de la fiesta y me lo imagine"

"Gracias" Decía Joshija

"Nos vemos, hasta mañana" Decía Marco ya saliendo

Después de que todos se fueron Joshija se fue a dormir para se nuevo día.

Autor: Espero a todos lea haya gustado =D

Joshija… No, Josue, ¡Muchas Felicidades por tu cumpleaños! Aunque estoy seguro que muchos no te lo van a decir, todos te queremos y te apreciamos mucho (Si lo digo por ustedes Yugis del 37) Eres genial, muchas gracias por ser mi amigo =)

Espero les haya gustado (otra vez) y que te la pases genial hoy y pues toda tu vida

Nos vemos a la otra

Bye, bye.


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16 – Calm Before the Storm**

Notas del Autor: Hola, este es el capitulo 16 del Fic, Es hora de la batalla entre el equipo de Joshija y la Trinity, veamos que pasa =D

Nota del Duelo: Ya empezaran a salir cosas fuera de lo común en la serie, aunque intentare ser lo mas realista posible. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimers: Los personajes, lugares, expresiones, etc. Son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales, lugares, etc. Son propiedad mía.**

"Tsubasa, ya casi llegamos" Decía Expressroid

"Ya oyeron al tren. ¿Están listos?" Les decía Tsubasa a los demás

"¡Si!" Decía Joshija, delante de todos ya listos para la batalla

"Entonces esa es, Akasa City" Decía Joshija

"Nunca me había alejado tanto de Ark City" Decía Soser

"Que divertido" Decía Marco

"Tsubasa, tenemos un problema" Decía Expressroid

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntaba Tsubasa

"Hay una barrera protegiendo la ciudad" Respondió Expressroid "Y a esta velocidad nos vamos a estrellar"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron todos entrando en pánico

"Muy bien esto es lo que haremos" Decía Tsubasa "¿Marco, tienes un monstruo que pueda volar?"

"Si lo tengo" Respondía Marco

"Invócalo, escaparemos en el" Decía Tsubasa "Los que quieran vengan conmigo, saldremos en Stardust"

"Aparece, ¡Doom Kaiser Dragon!" Grito Marco al mismo tiempo que salía de su carta un dragon hecho de puros huesos y a el subieron Marco, Benja y Gera

"Tu también Stardust" Grito Tsubasa y el dragon plateado se coloca a un lado del tren, subiendo se a el Tsubasa, Joshija, Akiryo y Soser "Expressroid regresa" Diciendo eso el tren desapareció

"Todavía vamos demasiado rápido" Grito Benja

"Marco y yo nos encargamos" Decía Tsubasa "¡Lánzale con todo lo que tengas Marco!"

"De acuerdo"

"¡Ve Stardust, SHOOTING SONIC!"

"¡Vamos Doom Kaiser, DOOM BREATH!"

Ambos dragones lanzan sus poderes hacia la barrera sin muchos resultados

"No te rindas Stardust" Decía Soser

"Sigue así Doom Kaiser" Decía Gera

Justo antes del impacto la barrera empieza a cuartearse

"¡Vamos!" Gritaron Tsubasa y Marco y después de ello la barrera se rompió dejando pasar a los dragones a toda velocidad

"Si" Decía Akiryo

"Lo logramos" Decía Joshija, pero antes de que pudieran festejarlo…

"¡BONE SPLASH!"

"¡HELL PRESSURE!"

Los dos dragones fueron golpeados por ataques desde dentro de la ciudad haciéndolos desaparecer

"Nash" Decía Joshija

"Y Wolf" Decía Tsubasa

"Dejen eso, a hora nos estrellaremos a toda velocidad con los edificios" Decía Gera

"Marco, Plan B" Decía Tsubasa

"Nunca he llamado a un monstruo tan grande" Decía Marco

"Es llamarlo o estrellarnos" Decía Tsubasa

"De acuerdo" Decía Marco

"Polimerización" Gritaban Tsubasa y Marco "Mokey Mokey fusiónense, ¡Aparece! MOKEY MOKEY KING" Enfrente de ellos un gigantesco monstruo con forma de almohada suavizando le golpe

"No es cierto" Decía Nash

"Nunca creí que ese monstruo fuera útil" Decía Wolf "Ya veo que me equivoque, Infernity Archfiend, destruye a esa cosa" El monstruo de Wolf lanzo una esfera oscura hacia Rey dividiéndolo en miles de Mokey Mokey

"Había olvidado que ese era su efecto" Decía Nash "Y que hacemos, ¿Los cazamos?"

"Quien venza a mas gana" Decía Wolf

"Bien" Dicho eso ambos desaparecieron

Debajo de la pila de Mokey Mokeys

"Aahh, el Rey Queso Fresco nos salvo" Decía Benja

"Siempre creí que los quesos frescos eran inútiles" Decía Gera "Hey, ¿Estas bien?" Le decía a Marco

"Si…" Decía en el suelo "Solo algo mareado por los ataque de Nash y Wolf y por invocar a un monstruo tan grande"

"¿Puedes pararte?" Decía Benja

"Déjame descansar un momento" Respondía Marco "Por cierto, ¿Y los demás?"

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿No están?" Decía Gera

Del otro lado de los Mokey Mokey

"¿Están todos bien?" Decía Tsubasa

"Parece que si" Decía Akiryo "Pero tu, apenas puedes pararte"

"Estoy bien, solo algo aturdido" Respondía Tsubasa

"¿Dónde están los demás?" Decía Joshija

"Parece que cuando nuestro monstruo exploto, nos separamos" Decía Tsubasa

"¿Y porque no los desapareces?" Decía Soser

"Los monstruos que nosotros fusionamos fueron solo 3, los demás fueron creados por el Mokey Mokey King, y esos no puedo controlarlos. Supongo que se irán cuando se aburran" Decía Tsubasa

"Hay que reunirnos con Marco y los demás" Decía Joshija

"Pues, hay que buscarlos, no queda de otra" Decía Tsubasa

Lejos de ahí

"Parece que ya llegaron, como hacen escándalo" Decía Zleit

"Que bueno, ya me estaba cansando de vencer a gente al azar" Decía Keios "Al menos será interesante pelear con ellos, ¿Tu que opinas Blitz?"

"…"

"Tan comunicativo como siempre" Decía Zleit "Bien vámonos"

Con el grupo de Joshija

"¿No les parece raro que no hemos encontrado a ninguna persona desde que llegamos a la ciudad?" Decía Soser

"Talvez estén escondidos" Decía Tsubasa "Su ciudad se convirtió en un campo de batalla después de todo"

"Me pregunto como estarán los demás" Decía Joshija

"No te preocupes, seguro están bien" Respondía Akiryo

"¡Tsuki!, ¡Aparece!, ¡Sal de donde quieras que estés!" Gritaba Tsubasa "¡Quiero patearte!"

Lejos de ahí

"… De repente quiero patear a Tsubasa mas que de costumbre…" Decía Zleit

Con Joshija

"¿No sienten como que nos están siguiendo desde hace rato?" Decía Akiryo

"Algo así…" Decía Joshija

Después de eso se escucharon varios pasos dirigiéndose hacia el grupo de Joshija

"Parece, que sabremos quien nos ha estado siguiendo" Decía Tsubasa

Detrás de ellos aparecieron un gran grupo de monstruos

"¿Qué son?" Decía Soser

"Esos son Vilepawn Archfiend, los monstruos de Nash" Decía Tsubasa

"¿Qué hacemos?" Decía Joshija

"Marshmallon aparece" Gritaba Tsubasa, pero nada pasaba "Todavía estoy cansado del todo lo de hoy"

"Entonces…" Decía Soser

"Corremos por nuestras vidas" Terminaba Tsubasa, mientras todos salían corriendo evitando a los Vilepawn

Después de un rato

"Nos volvimos a separar" Decía Akiryo

"¿Dónde estamos?" Decía Soser

"No creo que importe, dentro de poco desaparecerán"

"¡Nash!" Gritaron Akiryo y Soser

En otro lugar, lejos de ahí

"Estoy solo" Decía Joshija "Ahora que hago"

"Jajaja, entonces es hora de la revancha, Aozora Joshija"

Joshija se quedo paralizado al escuchar la voz de aquella persona

"Zleit…" Decía Joshija

"Entonces, ¿Estas listo niño?" Decía Zleit

Joshija se paro y respiro profundamente "Listo. Esto no terminara igual a la otra vez"

"Veremos si es cierto"

Autor: Hola de nuevo, disculpen la SUPER tardanza, jeje, pues volví con este fic y pues, no se si valla publicar un nuevo capitulo pronto, esperemos que si, Y ahí va la frase final que copio y pego de un capitulo a otro =D

Espero les haya gustado, y nos vemos a la otra

Bye, Bye


End file.
